


Friend Of My Sister

by Dre84



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dre84/pseuds/Dre84
Summary: Jon Snow, um advogado de sucesso, com mais de 30 anos, e uma paixão secreta pela melhor amiga de sua irmã, e quando Dany se mete em problemas, tudo o que ele pode fazer é ajudar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uma ideia louca que tive.. aviso que é um pouco quente ..espero que gostem vejo vocês no notas finais... terá um bônus de gostarem.

Pvo Jon

Estava deitado na cama, pensando nela mais uma vez, na platinada que tem ocupado a minha mente desde do dia que Arya nos apresentou, Dany se tornou minha pequena obsessão secreta, o problema que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de esconder os meus sentimentos pela melhor amiga da minha irmãzinha.

Se as coisas fossem menos complicadas eu a teria chamado para um encontro a muito tempo, mais além de ela ser a melhor amiga de Arya, eu era quase quinze anos mais velho que ela, mas esse ainda não era o meu maior problema, o problema é que eu tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento de dois anos com uma mulher chamada Val, e Arya a idolatrava, nós terminamos por que ela me traiu, sinceramente eu não liguei desde que eu conheci Daenerys, Val era apenas uma fonte onde eu podia descarregar toda a tensão sexual que eu sentia por Dany, nosso relacionamento já estava falido a muito tempo é só ficava com ela por comodismo é minha família adorava a loira, tanto que viviam me enchendo principalmente Arya fazer mais uma tentativa com a minha ex namorada, mal sabiam eles que a própria já sabe do que sinto por Daenerys.

Não demorou muito pra Val perceber meus olhares intensos na direção da platinada sempre que ela é minha irmã viam aqui no meu apartamento, durante a nossa briga de término ela jogou na minha cara que eu havia traído primeiro mesmo que apenas no pensamento, inclusive alegou que eu cheguei a falar o nome de Dany durante o sexo, eu não neguei, apenas coloquei um fim no nosso relacionamento é por tudo que aconteceu resolver manter os motivos do término apenas para mim, quer dizer meu primo Robb era único que sabia era único que sabia de Dany também.

Dany era simplesmente a mulher mais incrível e mais linda que eu conheci, ela tinha tido uma infância difícil filha de um pai alcoólatra, sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha dezesseis anos, e o pai agrediu algumas vezes, Dany cansada disso fugiu de casa é conseguiu ser emancipada  e tem trabalhado para se manter desde então, com muita luta conseguiu uma bolsa na faculdade para cursar gastronomia, e foi assim que ela conheceu a minha irmã, ela era uma doceira talentosa, seus bolinhos eram os melhores que provei, as vezes eu me pegava pensando se o seu beijo seria tão bom o quanto os seus doces, só em pensar em ter a sua boca na minha, sentir aquele corpo contra o meu enquanto eu devorava a sua boca na minha, já me deixava duro.

Eu estava tão obcecado por ela que quando ela estava trabalhando numa lanchonete no turno da noite mês passado eu ficava esperando escondido no carro, acompanhando ela de longe de volta pro campos só pra ter certeza que ela iria chegar em segurança,  algumas vezes eu não resistia em falar com ela então eu fingia estar voltando da casa de um amigo e oferecia a ela uma carona, agora ela estava trabalhando numa cafetaria no Campos, então eu não estava a vendo sempre como antes, me esgueirar para espiar-lá no campo era mais periogoso além de correr o risco de encontrar Arya ou qualquer um de seus amigos, eu era ciumento demais para ficar vendo ela perto daqueles idiotas universitários.

Daenerys merecia um homem de verdade, não um desses garotos imprudentes e irresponsáveis,  ela doce e Gentil, assertiva, e também esquentadinha as vezes, odiava qualquer tipo de injustiça, ela fazia trabalho voluntário em um abrigo de animais, como eu disse era a mulher mais incrível que conheci, está por qual eu estava completamente apaixonado.

Sou tirado pelos meus pensamentos pelo barulho do meu celular, me inclino para pegar o aparelho vejo que se trata de Robb e atendo.

\- Fala Lobo cinzento. – o cumprimentos com o seu apelido.

\- Cara tente não pirar, sua garota tá na delegacia, acabou de ser detida. – Robb falou e a minha cabeça girou a minha Dany foi presa? Tinha alguma coisa muito errado nisso.

\- O quê aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado me levantando se ela tinha se metida em algum problema eu tinha que ajudar.

\- Ela bateu num cara e ele acusou de agressão, ela disse que ele tentou agarrá-la ela só se defendeu. – Robb explicou meu maxilar travou, eu ia quebrar a mão do idiota que ousou tentar se aproveitar dela, vesti uma calça jeans.

\- E porque ela está detida se foi legítima defesa? Questionei o meu primo.

\- O cara negou a história dela, ela não tem testemunhas o amigo dele confirmou a versão de Joffrey.

\- Perai foi o idiota do Joffrey que a atacou? – Perguntei tremendo de raiva, ele era o filho de um amigo do meu tio Ned, era um idiota que achava que por ter dinheiro era dono do mundo.

\- Sim, foi ele. – Robb respondeu mal humorado, ele detestava esse cara tanto quanto eu.

\- Eu vou mata-lo. – Falei fazendo o meu primo bufar.

\- Ei calma aí cara, não vai piorar as coisas, ela tá precisando de você, Dany me pediu para avisar a Arya mais ela não atende, de qualquer forma achei que chamar você era mais útil, tentei ajudar mais o delegado aqui é um idiota e Joffrey tem costas quentes, mas como as suas são mais sei que vai resolver. – meu primo explicou, Robb ele tinha razão eu era um dos melhores advogados criminalistas da Winterfell, ajudei a polícia na resolução de vários casos, além de que a minha mãe era bastante respeitada na cidade devido seu trabalho filantropo.

\- Tô indo pra ir já. – Falei  para o meu primo policial enquanto  calçava um par de tênis, tudo que importava agora era Dany.

Eu estava dirigindo furiosamente, o pensamento dela presa numa cela me deixa doente, tudo por causa de um idiota que deveria estar na cela no lugar dela.

Eu queria arrebentar Joffrey e aquele idiota do Midinho por estar causando esse transtorno a minha garota, respirei fundo apertando o volante eu precisava me acalmar e não fazer nenhuma besteira, como Robb disse Dany precisava de mim agora como um advogado.

Eu sei que ela não era nada minha além de uma amiga da minha irmã ainda, se Arya ao menos parasse de tentar me fazer reatar com Val, eu poderia tentar investir em Dany, tentar conquista-la, fazê-la  ver como eu posso fazer ela feliz, eu só queria poder ama-la, cuidar dela, fazê-la sentir os mais intensos prazeres, se essa mulher fosse minha eu nunca a deixaria ir.

Estacionei o carro perto da delegacia, vi o idiota do Joffrey rindo com seu amigo perto do carro dele, meu sangue subiu eu vi vermelho, então saltei do carro eu podia ouvir suas gargalhadas.

\- Uma noite na cadeia vai ensinar aquela cadela que ninguém me rejeita e sai impune. – ouvi dizer de costas pra mim, então toquei as suas costas ele se virou, ele tinha um roxo no olho não pode deixar de sorrir sabendo que Dany Tinha feito aquilo.

\- Jon. – Antes que ele dissesse algo minha mão estava no seu nariz, um minuto depois ele estava no chão  gemendo de dor, eu iria ensinar uma lição pra esse merdinha.

\- Que merda por que você fez isso cara? – idiota que estava com Joffrey perguntou o ajudando a se levantar.

\- Ele quebrou o meu nariz cara. – Reclamou o loiro de pé, então o puxei deitando sua cabeça no capô do carro, puxando seu braço pra trás.

\- Escuta aqui seu merdinha que eu só vou falar uma vez, você mexeu com a garota errada entendeu? – Perguntei puxando seu braço pra trás com mais força.

\- Eu não toquei nela eu juro, – falou entre os gemidos.

\- Se eu ver você a dois metros dela de novo, não vai ser ela que vai pra cadeia, você vai, eu não vou parar até achar provas pra te por atrás das grades e você sabe que eu sou capaz disso do mesmo jeito que eu sei que se eu procurar vou achar muito merda escondida de baixo do seu tapete, estamos entendidos? – perguntei ele já estava chorando, frouxo.

\- Sim, sim. - Respondeu então eu o soltei.

\- Podem ir agora, mais se você tentar algo de novo já sabe. – Falei enquanto ele o  amigo corriam para entrar no carro.

\- Eu disse pra você sem violência, sorte sua ele não ter dado meia volta e te denunciado também. – a voz de Robb soou atrás de mim, verei para olhar o meu primo com seu uniforme de policial me encarando seriamente.

\- Ele é um covarde, não tem coragem de mexer comigo ele sabe quem eu sou. – Me defendi, sei que foi uma jogada arriscada mais quando vi o imbecil não me controlei.

\- Tudo bem, vamos logo resolver essa confusão, aqui não é lugar para garotas como a Dany. – Robb falou e eu assenti, estava na hora de tirar a minha garota daqui.

\- Jon Snow me diga o que trás você a minha humilde delegacia neste horário? – Mindinho questionou com um sorriso presensuncoso logo que me viu.

\- Eu vim como advogado, fiquei sabendo que você prendeu Daenerys Targargeyn sob acusação de agressão contra Joffrey  Baratheon, mesmo ela alegando legítima defesa, sem nenhuma evidência se baseando apenas no depoimento dele e de seu amigo. – Acusei o fazendo adotar uma postura seria.

\- Não sabia que você conhecia a senhorita Targargeyn.

\- Ela e amiga de Arya. – Robb me interrompeu afirmando:

\- E namorada dele. – Mindinho arregalou os olhos surpreso, sorri boa jogada Robb pensei comigo mesmo.

\- Eu lamento o transtorno senhor Snow, não tinha como eu saber que ela era sua namorada. – Midinho tentou se defender me fazendo girar os olhos.

\- O quê importa não é ela ser minha namorada e sim que ela é inocente e vocês aprenderam e deixaram o cara que assediou sair livremente pelos corredores da sua delegacia.- Aleguei o delegado na minha frente estava visivelmente nervoso ele sabia que eu poderia acusa-lo de favorecer Joffrey devido sua posição social.

\- Joffrey e o amigo alegaram que ela estava bêbada ele apenas tentou ajudá-la, é bem ela confundiu as coisas e o atacou. – Mindinho explicou quase gaguejando.

\- Vocês fizeram algum teste de álcool nela? – perguntei e foi Robb que respondeu.

\- Níveis eram baixos demais para considerar que ela estava fora dos sentidos, os do amigo de Joffrey inclusive estavam bem mais levados.- eu estava fazendo  o pode para manter minha posição de advogado, mais eu estava furioso, sempre odiei injustiça, e para piorar dessa vez era Dany que estava sofrendo por causa da corrupção no sistema.

\- Então você aprendeu baseado no depoimento de um garoto bêbado ou alguma outra prova que eu não sei?- perguntei e Mindinho começou a ficar pálido, ele sabia que comigo aqui a história era outra.

\- Haviam marcas de agressão na vítima. – Ao ouvir essas palavras da boca de Midinho tive que respirar fundo, ele tinha muita coragem para chamar Joffrey de vítima.

\- Pelo que foi me dito em nenhum momento ela negou agressão, ela afirmou que fez isso na tentativa de escapar do assédio do rapaz ou estou enganado? – Perguntei o encarando seriamente.

\- Não está, porém como foi não foi ela, mas Joffrey que chamou a polícia achamos que ele não teria motivo para mentir. – Falou e eu dei uma risada irônica.

\- Imagine o que o juiz vai pensar sobre você prendendo pessoas por achismos? Bem como está claro que você não tem nenhuma prova consistente eu exijo que você a solte imediatamente. – Ordenei e Mindinho fez sinal para Robb buscá-la, meu coração acelerou eu precisava vê-la urgentemente, queria ter certeza que ela estava realmente bem.

\- Midinho você me ajudou em muitos casos mais se eu souber que você está abusando do seu poder para beneficiar esses playboyzinhos de merda, eu mesmo farei uma denuncia, melhor reze para ela não querer te processar. – Falei  para ele que assentiu em silêncio, ele não precisava dessa merda, era um excelente detive, mais sua ganância o cegava as vezes.

Vi Daenerys vindo na minha direção acompanhanda de Robb, meu coração disparou com a visão seus cabelos platinados estavam soltos ela estava usando um vestido verde florido na altura do joelho, notei que estava vestindo o casaco de Robb por cima dele, ela sorriu assim que me viu correndo para me abraçar, automaticamente a apertei em meus braços, seu perfume me invadindo me deixando inebriado.

\- Jon obrigada por vim. – Agradeceu desmanchando o nosso abraço cedo demais para o meu gosto, seus olhos violetas estavam vermelhos denunciando que ela havia chorado, eu deverei ter batido mais naquela babaca.

\- Em nome da delegacia de Winterfell pedimos desculpa senhorita Targargeyn pelo engano, senhora está livre pra ir, agora mesmo vou destruir a sua ficha vai ser como se essa noite nunca tivesse existido. – Mindinho disse e Daenerys olhou com desconfiança.

\- Ao menos que você queira fazer alguma queixa Dany? – Perguntei pegando sua mão direita notei pequenos machucados provavelmente do soco que ela acertou no olho do idiota, sorri com orgulho enquanto acariciava os hematomas.

\- Tudo que eu quero agora é ir embora daqui é esquecer essa noite desagradável. – Ela falou fazendo Midinho respirar aliviado.

\- Tudo bem se é o que você quer eu te levo. – Falei ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, tirando o casaco de Robb pra entregar para o mesmo, notei o pequeno rasgo no decote do vestido é olhei furioso para Midinho que deu os ombros.

\- Obrigada Robb por tudo, você foi muito gentil comigo. – Ela falou antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha do meu primo, ok ela só estava sendo educada mais esse pequeno gesto me deixou enciumado, meu primo percebeu porque abriu um sorriso enorme na minha direção, antes de voltar para ela e dizer:

\- Imagina, tudo pra uma garota bonita como você. – as bochechas de Dany ganharam um tom avermelhado.

\- Esta tarde melhor a gente ir agora. – Falei colocando o braço na sua cintura, e Robb deu um sorrisinho debochado na minha direção, maldito.

\- Tudo bem.

Antes de entrarmos no carro ela segurou o meu braço.

\- Jon me desculpa te tirar de casa uma hora dessas eu não sabia que Robb ia te ligar, eu não queria te incomodar, muito obrigada mesmo nunca vou esquecer que você veio ao meu socorro. – Agradeceu, não resisti levei a mão no seu rosto traçando a bochecha com meu polegar sentindo a pele quente e macia pelo meus dedos.

\- Eu provavelmente acertaria Robb se ele não tivesse me avisado que você estava aqui precisando de ajuda, eu fiquei tão preocupado quando ele me disse que tinham detido você. – Confessei ela me deu um pequeno sorriso o que foi suficiente para aquecer meu coração.

\- Mais você está bem? o Joffrey te machucou? O que aconteceu? - perguntei embora Robb tenha me garantido que ela estava bem eu precisava ouvir isso da boca dela para finalmente relaxar de verdade.

\- Eu estou bem Jon, eu tinha ido deixar um doces na fraternidade dele, estava tendo uma festa, encontrei uns conhecidos e acabei bebendo uma bebida ou duas, mais resolvi ir embora e ia passar na biblioteca e estudar um pouco ainda, então Joffrey me abordou eu disse que não estava interessada então ele me puxou com força pelo me vestido foi assim que ele rasgou, eu fiquei assustada então acertei ele no olho, ele tentou me acerta e cabei chutando ele nas bolas, então ele caiu eu corri, não demorou muito a polícia chegou, é bem você sabe o que aconteceu depois, mas eu estou bem agora, obrigada por se preocupar, só espero que ele não tente mais nada agora. – Disse franzindo a testa preocupada, então agarrei sua mão na minha novamente.

\- Não se preocupe, eu já lidei com ele, dificilmente ele vai se quer se aproximar de você de novo. – Falei ela me olhou um pouco confusa.

\- Como assim lidou com ele? – perguntou eu sorri lembrando de como fiz aquele idiota chorar.

\- Nós dois tivemos uma conversa.

\- Jon o que você fez? – perguntou estreitando os olhos na minha direção, tão linda.

\- Relaxa Dany, não foi nada demais o importante é que ele não vai ser mais um problema pra você. – Falei ela suspirou derrotada.

\- Tudo bem, confio em você. – Eu sorri e pisquei pra ela entramos no carro e comecei a dirigir rumo o dormitório.

\- Aí droga. – sussurrou quando ligou o celular.

\- O que foi? – perguntei olhando de lado pra ela.

\- E que eu não posso voltar pro dormitório Arya me pediu privacidade será que você me entende? – Perguntou eu fiz uma careta eu definitivamente não queria saber o porque.

\- Eu iria dormir na Missandei mais nessa hora o dormitório dela já fechou. – Reclamou preocupada então uma ideia cruzou a minha mente.

\- Você pode dormir lá em casa se quiser. – Sugeri parando no sinal vermelho observando ela morder o lábio inferior, era tão sexy como ela fazia isso, sentiu o meu membro endurecer levemente só com esse pequeno gesto.

\- Vamos Dany, eu prometo não te morder, além do mais Ghost está com saudades você nunca mais foi ver ele. – Falei tentando convence-la, eu queria ficar o máximo de tempo possível perto dela.

Ghost era seu ponto fraco, Daenerys me convenceu adotar Ghost um husky siberiano Albino que foi para o abrigo onde ela era voluntária, ela tinha se apaixonado pelo cachorro, mais a universidade não permitia animais no campos, então eu foi a sua primeira opção é bem eu vi como ela gostava do cachorro, sabia que se outra pessoa o adotasse ela ficaria triste então fiz óbvio adotei o cachorro, mais não me arrependo eu adoro Ghost ele é uma boa companhia.

\- Tudo bem então, eu também estou morrendo de saudades dele. – respondeu me fazendo sorrir, mesmo sabendo que seria uma tortura tê-la no meu apartamento sem poder fazer nada do que eu realmente desejava fazer com ela, mais quando se tratava de Daenerys Targargeyn eu era um idiota masoquista.

Chegamos no meu apartamento eu abri pra ela passar, Ghost logo que a viu correu para sua direção, acho que meu cachorro era tão apaixonado por ela como eu.

\- Oi garoto eu também senti sua falta, seu pai está cuidando bem de você ? – perguntou o cariciando atrás da orelha enquanto ele lábia o seu rosto.

\- Ele está tão grande. – Ela falou olhando pra mim sorridente.

\- Sim, as vezes ele até me derruba quando eu chego, acho que ele pensa que ainda é um filhote. – expliquei.

\- Ele é tão fofinho, você tem sorte de o campos não aceitar animais ou eu roubaria ele de você. – Falou finalmente se levantando enquanto Ghost voltava para o seu tapete.

\- Bem eu posso dividir ele com você, você sabe minhas portas estão sempre abertas pra você Dany. – Falei e percebi que suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas, adorável.

\- Será que eu poderia tomar um banho? – Perguntou mudando de assunto, ela parecia um pouco nervosa, é a imagem mental dela tomando banho no meu chuveiro foi o suficiente para me deixar duro.

\- Claro eu sou vou pegar uma toalha pra você, espera aqui. – pedi entrei no meu quarto tentando me acalmar, relaxa cara ou ela vai perceber pensei comigo mesmo.

Peguei uma toalha é uma camisa minha para ela dormir, como eu imaginei ela usando minhas roupas na minha cama.

Quando voltei ela já tinha prendido o cabelo e tinha uma escova de dentes na mão.

\- Bem está aqui e você já sabe onde é o banheiro. – falei entregando as coisas pra ela.

\- Obrigada Jon. – agradeceu seguindo em direção ao banheiro meus olhos seguiram o balanço do seu quadril até ela desaparecer no corredor. – Fui pro meu quarto e troquei de roupa vesti uma blusa de algodão preta e uma bermuda de nylon, a todo o momento a mente voltava pra imagem da Dany no meu banheiro água molhando a sua pele branca, eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso, pelos deuses essa mulher iria me enlouquecer.

Escutei um batida na porta então respirei fundo e abri, porra ela estava sexy como o inferno dentro da minha camisa, como sou um pouco mais alto que ela minha camisa nela iam até um pouco acima do joelho, ela tinha soltando o cabelo de novo, é o perfume de rosas vermelhas do sabonete que ela usou logo me invadem.

\- Eu já ia trocar os lençóis da cama pra você poder dormir. – Falei tentando manter os meus olhos nos seus e não no seu corpo lindo.

\- De jeito nenhum Jon, eu posso dormir no sofá, sem problemas. – ela disse eu balanço a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não, eu vou dormir no sofá. – Afirmo ela gira os olhos.

\- Jon pare com isso, acredite eu dormi em lugares piores que o seu sofá macio, então eu durmo lá. -  Seu comentário faz o meu peito apertar me lembrando que apesar da sua pouca idade Daenerys já passou por muitas coisas.

\- Pelos deuses não, você vai dormir aqui sério que você quer discutir com um advogado criminalista? – perguntei, e ela ri e eu sei que venci.

\- Você não perde uma discussão não é mesmo? – Perguntou divertida.

\- Não, geralmente eu tenho tudo que eu quero. – Falei seriamente olhando dentro daqueles olhos únicos, eu tenho tudo que eu quero, mais falta você. Pensei enquanto a olhava.

\- Certo, bem mais não precisa trocar o lençóis está bom assim. – Ela afirmou um pouco corada desviando olhar do meu.

\- Tudo bem, então vou deixar você descansar agora. – Falei me preparando para sair, então ela fica de ponta de pé me dando um beijo na bochecha.

\- Durma bem Jon, mais uma vez obrigada. – Então ela me desfaz, minha bochecha está formigando exatamente onde ela me beijou, por um momento me sinto um adolescente.

\- Boa noite Dany, se precisar de algo me chame. – desejo antes de sair do quarto, então ela fecha a porta atrás de mim.

Eu estou feliz por ela está aqui mesmo que seja apenas por um noite, apago as luzes da sala e ligo a tv estou agitado de mais para dormir agora tudo que eu consigo pensar e na platinada no meio dos meus lençóis, penso em seus lábios macios tocando meu travesseiro, eu me excito ainda mais com esse pensamento, então eu fecho os olhos e me imagino lá com ela sentindo o seu perfume é tocando o seu corpo por dentro da minha camisa. – com esse pensamento libero o meu short e toco no meu membro em busca de alívio.

Pvo Daenerys

Se alguém disse que eu terminaria o dia na cama do irmão da minha melhor amiga eu teria rido, mais agora estava aqui sentindo o cheiro dele nos lençóis no seu travesseiro, eu tenho uma queda por Jon desde que nós conhecemos, até Arya perceber e claro me fez jurar que nunca tentaria nada com ele, afinal ele tem namorada, na verdade tinha, os dois tinham terminado a um tempo, mais Arya a adorava viviam falando como os dois eram perfeitos um pro outro.

Além disso Jon era um homem já formado no auge da carreira ele nunca olharia para uma garota como eu, eu era apenas a melhor amiga da sua irmãzinha, eu sabia que era errado mais eu não consegui evitar de deseja-lo, ele era lindo, tão inteligente, sério, totalmente diferente dos caras da minha idade.

Eu não consigo dormir então não resisto a da uma olhada pelo quarto, deuses e a cara dele o lugar, pego um livro na sua cabeceira então abro para dar uma olhada, uma foto cai então me abaixo para pegar, quando vejo do que se trata ofego surpresa e uma foto nossa do dia que Jon adotou Ghost, me pergunto o porque ele guarda isso aqui, será que ele poderia sentir algo por mim? Então me lembro da forma como ele me abraçou forte na delegacia ou como costuma me olhar de forma intensa, me coração começa a bater mais forte seria possível...ou isso era apenas loucura da minha cabeça, deito na cama novamente, mais agora me sinto mais agitada que antes, resolvo ir na cozinha beber água pra tentar relaxar um pouco.

Quando abro a porta e entro no corredor começo a ouvir barulho estranhos, ando devagar e começo a perceber que são gemidos masculinos, Jon está se tocando meu corpo reage imediatamente com o pensamento, eu molho a minha calcinha, quantas vezes eu gozei com meus dedos pensando nesse homem.

Eu continuo andando então o vejo sentando no sofá seu braço fazendo movimentos pra cima e pra baixo não posso ver seu membro daqui mais já estou com água na boca só de pensar nele.

\- Dany. – Meu nome sai pelos seus lábios eu congelo no lugar pensando que ele me viu, mais então percebo que não, ele está gemendo o meu nome enquanto se masturba minha intimidade aperta, só consigo pensar nele se tocando pensando em mim, sei que isso errado que eu deveria voltar para o quarto e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, Arya nunca iria me perdoar, mais eu não consigo me mover, Jon me quer e eu quero ele tão mal, eu sempre quis, eu tentei sair com outros caras e esquece-lo, mais minha mente sempre me traia eu me pegava pensando nele os comparando com ele.

Então esqueço por um momento é porque eu não deveria fazer isso e tomo uma respiração antes de ir em direção ao sofá.

\- Jon – chamo o seu nome então ele pega uma almofada cobrindo o seu membro antes de me olhar.

\- Daenerys eu não te ouvi, precisa de algo? Eu estava apenas vendo tv. -Ele explica um pouco nervoso eu sorrio.

\- Você estava pensando em mim? Eu ouvi você chamar o meu nome. – pergunto corando como o inferno, jurando pra mim mesma que se ele dizer que não vou voltar para o quarto e esquecer o que vi.

Seu rosto e tão sério seus olhos escuros estão presos nos meus como se estivesse lendo a minha alma.

\- Se eu disser que sim o que você iria fazer sobre isso? – sua pergunta me deixa nervosa mordo o lábio sem saber o que responder, então ele levanta na minha direção, ele tinha colocado seu membro para dentro da bermuda, mas eu podia ver de longe o quanto ele está duro, levantei o olhar de volta para o seu rosto o olhar que ele me deu denunciou que ele sabia exatamente para onde eu estava olhando.

\- Quer saber esquece que eu perguntei isso é melhor eu voltar para o quarto. – Falei me sentindo nervosa pronta pra sair então ele me puxou pelo braço meu peito chocou com dele seu perfume a madeirado me fez suspirar.

\- Sim estava pensando eu você, eu penso em você o tempo todo Dany, desde o dia que eu pus os olhos em você pela primeira vez. – Ele confessou tocando o meu queixo me forçando a olhar dentro dos seus olhos, meu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do meu peito.

\- Pelos deuses eu quero tanto te beijar agora, eu posso? – Ele perguntou, eu esqueço de tudo ao nosso redor eu só podia pensar nesse homem lindo na minha frente me perguntando se podia me beijar sua barba roçando me rosto, não respondi eu colei meu lábios nos dele, ele gemeu apertando minha cintura e escorregando sua língua pra dentro da minha boca, apertei os seus cachos pretos na minha mão, aprofundando ainda mais o nosso beijo, ele estava devorando a minha boca, a percorrendo com a sua língua como se a tivesse mapeado cada centímetro dela, minhas pernas estavam bambas eu nunca havia sido beijada de uma forma tão intensa.

Dei um passo pra trás me separando quebrando o nosso beijo eu busca de ar, Olhei para Jon seus lábios estavam vermelhos e seus olhos pareciam ainda mais escuros, então ele me puxou de volta para os seus braços, então sua boca está de novo na minha, eu me sinto febril nos seus braços querendo mais e mais dele, minhas mãos serpertenham o seu peito por debaixo da sua camisa, sinto quando ele contrai o músculo sob minhas mãos e sorrio entre o beijo, ele se afasta e um gemido de frustração escapa pelos meus lábios, ele me da um sorriso que só poderia ser definido como pecaminoso e tira a camisa deixando a mostra a sua barriga definida, antes de voltar atacar minha boca, mordo seu lábio inferior é a vez dele de gemer, ele desce o beijos para o meu pescoço mordiscando a pele me deixando louca.

\- você me deixa completamente louco, eu quero você tão mal baby. – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido com a voz rouca de desejo, eu posso sentir o seu membro pressionado contra a minha coxa, minha calcinha já está ensopada.

\- Eu também quero você Jon. – Confesso entre os suspiros enquanto ele mordisca a minha orelha.

Eu estava cansada de ser racional de esconder o que eu sentia por ele, eu o queria mesmo que fosse só uma noite, eu iria aproveitar cada segundo, com esses pensamentos eu desço minha mão pelo seu short o desamarrando, então ele escorrega pelas suas pernas, Jon o chuta pra longe enquanto eu observo seu membro e melhor do que eu imaginava grande e grosso aveludado, minha boca enche de água, então caio de joelhos na sua frente, me sinto um pouco nervosa eu fiz isso somente uma vez, eu só tinha feito sexo uma vez, mas eu o queria tanto agrada-lo ver ele gemer o meu nome enquanto eu levava na minha boca.

Então o segurei com as minhas mãos sentindo a pele pulsante sobre o meu toque, olhei pra cima os seus olhos olham pra mim de forma que posso sentir o desejo queimando dentro deles, a sua respiração para por um minuto então é deslizo a língua pela sua cabeça e Jon ofega.

\- Eu me toquei tantas vezes pensando em você, pensando na maneiras que você me levaria com esse seu pau enorme. – Confesso em um sussurro ele gemeu em resposta.

Me delicio com o gosto salgado do líquido do pré sêmen que sai do seu membro então engulo o máximo que posso dele com a boca. – Posso ouvir sua respiração pesada e seus gemidos enchendo a sala isso me deixa ainda mais excitada.

\- Humm tão bom. – Eu sussurro o provocando, enquanto tomo ele mais uma vez em meus lábios, suas mãos vão imediatamente para o me cabelo tocando o meu pescoço delicadamente me incentivando a ir mais fundo.

\- Porra baby, isso assim. – Ele geme me fazendo fechar os olhos aproveitado cada minuto dele na minha boca, então sinto ele pulsar e me preparo para engolir cada gota dele, mais antes que isso aconteça Jon está me puxando pra cima com os dedos enrolados no meus cabelos, reclamo ele me olha como se estivesse a ponto de me devorar como um lobo a espreita na floresta.

\- Assim não, eu quero ir dentro de você. – ele justifica e a ideia do seu membro na minha carne me faz ofegar.

Jon me surpreende rasgando a camisa que estou usando no meio, jogando os trapos no chão, e impossível não corar sobre o seus olhar estou apenas de usando uma calcinha agora, me seguro para não cobrir os meus seios.

\- Você é tão linda Dany, uma garotinha danada não é. – ele questiona passando o polegar por cima dos meus mamilos que endurecem com o seu toque eu mordo o lábio e balanço a cabeça positivamente, então ele me empurra em direção ao sofá eu caio deitada logo ele está em cima de mim me beijando seu beijo cheio de possessividade.

Então ele torce a língua  em cima do mamilo direito enquanto aperta o outro com os dedos, me fazendo gemer.

\- Eu sonhei tanto com esses peitos lindos contra a minha boca. – Jon fala antes de sugar outro seio com força, então ele sobe a boca sugando o lado do meu peito o suficiente para deixar uma marca, então faz o mesmo com outro, eu sei que ele está me marcando como sua, esse pensamento me faz sorrir.

Então ele desce tirando minha calcinha com a boca foda é a coisa mais quente que eu vi alguém fazer, me sinto um pouco nervosa eu fiz sexo apenas uma vez e faz um longo tempo, então ele me toca lá o seu polegar circulando a minha entrada, eu agradeci mentalmente a Missandei por ter me depilado com cera essa semana.

\- tão lisinha, e tão molhada pra mim.

\- Jon eu só fiz isso uma vez, vamos com calma. – eu peço ele me olha.

\- Quando? – ele pergunta possessivo.

\- A muito tempo, antes de te conhecer,  antes de Winterfell. – explico e vejo o seu olhar se acalmar.

\- Bom, escute Dany antes de continuarmos eu preciso que você entenda que eu não quero apenas uma noite com você eu quero todas as noites que é poder ter com você, eu amo você e eu quero que você seja minha, exclusivamente minha  – Isso só podia ser um sonho Jon Snow tinha acabado de se declarar pra mim?

\- Não precisa responder agora, eu vou te dar algo para pensar. – Ele falou descendo devagar então ele puxou minhas pernas para os ombros.

\- O que você está fazendo?- perguntei ele sorriu pra mim então me beijou lá.

Ele arrasta a língua pela a minha entrada, fazendo o meu corpo derreter, porra isso é tão bom, ele suga minha intimidade com fome, lambendo e me devorando com a sua boca como uma animal faminto, eu simplesmente não consigo ficar queita gemendo o seu nome enquanto ele me leva as alturas. Eu abro a pernas ainda mais quando ele alcança meu clitóris, então ele brinca com a língua sobre ele uma, duas, três vezes.

\- Jon. – grito seu nome enquanto sinto o meu orgasmo chegando com força, minha intimidade aperta e minhas pernas tremem enquanto eu explodir e mil pedaços.

\- Então você gostou do que eu fiz com a minha boca lá ? -  Ele pergunta me fazendo corar.

\- Sim, foi muito bom.

\- Você é tão gostosa, eu adoraria chupar essa sua bocetinha pequena e apertada sempre, basta você aceitar ser minha Dany. – Ele sussurra como eu queria dizer sim, mais é então lembro o porque não posso.

\- Arya vai me odiar. – Falo enquanto ele sobe pra me olhar.

\- Foda-se Arya, isso é entrei eu e você, uma hora ela vai aceitar, diga que você não quer isso tanto quanto eu, diga que não quer ser minha e paramos agora. – Ele pede me puxando pelos cabelos me fazendo sentar olhando para os seus olhos e tarde demais pra mim eu sei  tudo que eu quero é esse homem, eu só rezava para não perder uma amiga no percurso.

\- Eu aceito, eu quero ser sua, mais eu quero que você seja somente meu também. – Peço sabendo que ficaria louca se ele ficasse com mais alguém.

\- Baby você é tudo que eu sempre quis, eu não preciso de mais nada além de você. – Jon fala antes de me beijar mais uma vez, com os lábios ainda nos meus ele me levanta em direção ao quarto.

Ele me deita na cama de pernas abertas então me provoca com o seu dedo.

\- Bem agora que você é minha, você precisa entender que eu vou toca- la, chupa- lá e levá-la com o meu pau sempre que eu quiser tudo bem pra você? – Ele pergunta enquanto me penetra com dois dedos me fazendo gemer.

\- S- sim. – Sussurro.

Pvo Jon

Daenerys sussurra um sim entre os gemidos me fazendo sorrir, meu membro estava pulsando com força com a idéia de estar dentro dela eu não podia esperar mais, ela era tão linda, tão perfeita eu tive que me controlar muito para não ir na boca dela.

Eu era cem por cento controlador na cama, então eu estava indo com calma para não assusta-la principalmente porque ela só tinha feito isso uma vez, a ideia de outro cara a tocando me deixou louco, mais foi antes de nós nos conhecemos e agora ela era minha, só minha.

\- Vire -se de quatro pra mim Dany. – Eu disse ela obedeceu, deslizei minha mão pela sua bunda macia apertando com força ela gemeu, os gemidos dela eram como música para os meus ouvidos.

A puxei colando suas costas contra o meu peito acariciando seus seios perfeitos com as minhas mãos.

\- Jon por favor... – Ela implorou.

\- Diga me o que você quer de mim, minha menina. – Pedi mordiscando o seu pescoço torcendo seus mamilos rosados com os meus dedos.

\- Quero que você me foda agora. – Puta merda a forma que ela falou me levou ao limite então empurrei de volta a posição anterior.

A virando para que ficássemos no ângulo do espelho do meu quarto eu não queria perder nenhum minuto.

Então me posiciono atrás dela esperando seus lábios com os dedos então entro deslizo nela devagar empurrando a minha cabeça para abrir caminho para o restante do meu membro, gemo de prazer sentindo o quão apertada ela é, forço mais um pouco até a sua buceta engolir me membro por completo, olho para o reflexo no espelho admirando a cena o rosto de Dany se contorcendo de prazer seus seios balançando enquanto faço ela minha.

O aperto de sua boceta no meu sobre meu pau e feroz, então volto a me mover dentro dela aumentando o ritmo devagar.

\- Mais rápido Jon por favor. – Daenerys implora eu estou mais que disposto a realizar se desejo. – acerto uma palmada na sua bunda enquanto aumento o ritmo das minhas estocadas preenchendo todo espaço dentro dela, a imagem no espelho me deixa louco.

Suas mãos apertam o coxão então ela rebola no meu membro e a minha vez de gemer alto, sei que não vou durar muito desse jeito, então a puxo de novo pra mim e beijo sua boca com fome então a giro a colocando deitada na cama.

A olho por um minuto sem falar nada seus olhos púrpura me encarando com doçura e luxúria, eu sei que nunca senti antes isso essa conexão que sinto agora entre nós dois, ela é minha e eu sou dela pra sempre eu sei disso agora.

\- Nunca mais outro homem vai te tocar, entendeu você é minha agora. – Falei enquanto tomava a sua intimidade mais uma vez com o meu membro.

\- Sim, eu quero só você Jon, eu sou sua. – Ela sussurro então levei meus dedos até o seu clitóris o estimulando enquanto a penetrava, a sentindo tremer de baixo de mim.

\- Isso baby goza pra mim vai. – pedi a provocando com o meu polegar, então ela gritou, enquanto eu sentia ela se apertar ainda mais entorno do meu pênis, então eu gozei a enchendo com a minha semente, enquanto abraçava com força.

Pvo Daenerys

Jon me puxou para o seus braços quando escorregou fora de mim me abraçando com força.

Eu tinha amado cada segundo eu nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer antes, tudo parecia um sonho ainda pra mim.

Então acabei apagando sentido suas mãos acariciando o meu cabelo, acordei.

Acordei sentindo o corpo de Jon contra o meu é sorri, não tinha sido um sonho, tudo tinha acontecido de verdade, mordi o lábio me virando para admira- ló ele estava dormindo tranquilamente, o rosto relaxado de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes, o sol estava entrando borla janela por mais que eu quisesse passar o dia com ele eu não podia, se eu não chegasse logo Arya me mataria me mataria duas vezes se soubesse o que eu tinha passado a noite com Jon, eu também tinha que buscar Loras e os meninos no aeroporto eles chegavam hoje, então escorreguei da cama seguindo para o banheiro no quarto de Jon, eu iria tomar um banho e depois acordar ele para avisar que eu tinha que ir.

Relaxei sentindo água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo fechei os olhos lembrando de cada toque de Jon sobre o meu corpo na noite anterior, seus beijos, eu amava, e sei que as coisas seriam complicadas além de Arya tinha a nossa diferença de idade mais tudo que eu queria era me perder naqueles braços.

\- Estou profundamente chateado por você não ter me convidado pra tomar banho com você. – Jon falou entrando no chuveiro e me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

\- Você estava dormindo tão relaxado eu não queria incomodar. – Falei enquanto ele encontrava o seu corpo no meu, meu coração acelerou, sua pele na minha sobre a água quente fez com que o desejo por senti-lo fluísse mais uma vez fluísse por minhas aveias.

\- Nada que envolva você pode ser um incômodo pra mim baby, principalmente se envolver você nua. – Sussurro desligamento o chuveiro e me olhando com fome, é bem foi o suficiente para mim esquecer meus compromissos e me entregar a ele mais uma vez.

Jon insistiu para me levar até me dormitório, combinamos de manter nosso romance em segredo por enquanto, amanhã era aniversário de Arya e queríamos evitar qualquer tipo de problema, ele estacionou o carro na frente da entrada do meu dormitório, tirei o cinto e me virei depositando um beijo na  sua bochecha, mais ele virou e me deu um selinho.

\- Jon alguém pode ver. – Repreendi ele me deu um sorriso levado.

\- Eu sei, me desculpa eu não resisti.

\- sério, você não me parece nada arrependido. – Questionei arqueando a sobrancelha em sua direção ele deu os ombros, pegando minha mão depositando um beijo nelas o gesto aqueceu meu coração.

\- Te vejo amanhã então. - - Falei pronta para sair do carro quando ouvi uma batida no vidro, meu coração parou Arya parecia furiosa, então eu saí do carro e Jon fez o mesmo.

\- Daenerys onde você estava você tem idéia de quantas vezes eu te liguei? É porque vocês estão juntos? – minha amiga questionou cruzando os braços no peito parecendo furiosa.

\- Dany foi detida ontem a noite. – Jon falou fazendo a expressão de Arya deixar a postura brava por uma incrédula.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou e eu expliquei a até a parte que Jon foi a delegacia no meu resgaste, é bem mentimos sobre a parte que eu fui pra casa dele afirmando que Jon dormiu no sofá e eu não atendi sua ligação porque a minha bateria acabou.

\- aí Deus Dany, você quer eu acerte aquele idiota pra você? – Perguntou me abraçando Arya era muito protetora com que ela amava era isso que eu adorava nela, por um minuto me sentir culpada por estar a enganando.

\- Seu irmão já lidou com ele. – Falei ela abraçou ele.

\- obrigada por cuidar dela por mim Jon. – Arya agradeceu ele piscou.

\- Sempre que precisar, mais agora eu tenho que ir, vejo vocês amanhã. Falou entrando no carro.

\- Bem não se atrase. – Arya pediu ele sorriu torto.

\- Para o aniversário da minha irmãzinha? jamais. – Disse antes de se despedir.

Naquela tarde quando estávamos Arya e Missandei no aeroporto esperando os meninos, meus pensamentos voaram de volta para Jon, me perguntei se ele estava pensando em mim também, bem eu esperava que sim, meu celular vibrou era uma mensagem dele.

\- Já estou com saudades, não vejo a hora de te ver de novo. -  J. S.

Sorri vendo sua mensagem, eu também não via a hora de vê-lo de novo guardei o celular no bolso responderia quando estivesse sozinha.

\- Quem era? – Arya perguntou.

\- Mensagem da operadora. – Respondi dando os ombros então os Missandei avisou que o voo dos meninos havia chegado.

Eu estava ansiosa para encontra-los, mas estava ainda mais ansiosa para ver Jon Snow novamente, o que eu poderia fazer infelizmente eu estava apaixonada pelo irmão da minha melhor amiga.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe e aí o que acharam dessa primeira parte ?


	2. Bônus parte 1

## Capítulo 2 - Bônus parte I

 

 

 

 

Jon

Depois de deixar Dany no campus com a minha irmã, segui para o apartamento do meu primo, Robb iria comigo me ajudar a escolher o presente de Arya, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era na noite maravilhosa que eu tinha tido ao lado de Daenerys, porra, eu passei tanto tempo sonhando com essa garota que mal podia acreditar que ela era finalmente minha, eu tive um número considerável de mulheres que passaram pela  minha vida, mas nenhuma conseguiu me fazer sentir um terço do que essa garota faz, poderia ser até brega dizer isso, mas ontem quando olhei dentro dos olhos dela quando estávamos fazendo amor, puta merda, foi mágico, a forma que seu corpo se encaixava no meu, era como se fôssemos feitos um para o outro, não se tratava só de algo físico, ía muito além, eu acho que me apaixonei ainda mais por ela naquele momento, essa mulher tinha roubado meu coração, eu poderia passar o dia inteiro ouvindo ela falar sobre o seu dia, sobre como ía as suas aulas.

Ela me fazia querer tantas coisas, coisas aliás que eu nunca havia desejado realmente antes, pelos deuses, eu queria que essa mulher fosse a mãe dos meus filhos, era simplesmente cedo demais para pensar em coisas como essas, mas eu não conseguia evitar, eu tinha tantos planos para nós dois,  meu pai custumava me dizer que no dia que viu minha mãe soube que ela era a mulher da vida dele, quando criança eu custumava rir e dizer que isso era impossível, agora eu entendia completamente o que ele queria dizer, aposto que se estivesse aqui e pudesse me ver nesse momento, ele iria rir e bater nas minhas costas dizendo, "eu te avisei moleque".

Eu tinha consciência que não seria fácil, eu tinha trinta e três anos, Dany vinte um, sei que muitos poderiam achar nosso relacionamento inapropriado, principalmente a minha família, eles sempre acharam que Val era a mulher certa pra mim, alguns contavam até que estávamos próximos do altar e ficaram chocados com o término, Val era advogada também, ela sabia como fazer as pessoas gostarem dela, eu confesso que a nossa relação era prática pode se dizer assim, tínhamos objetivos parecidos, ela era bonita, inteligente, mas nunca ouve paixão, pelo menos não da minha parte, ela nunca seria Dany, Val era prática, metódica, Dany era doce, atrevida, eu confesso que as vezes um pouco impulsiva, mas pelos deuses eu amava isso, ela sempre estava pronta pra proteger um amigo, defender um necessitado, sempre sorridente, depois de tudo que ela passou na vida, tinha tantas chances de tudo dar errado, mas Dany nunca desistiu, nunca se conformou, e agora ela era essa mulher incrível por quem estou completamente apaixonado.

Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que a vi, ela tinha dezenove, Arya tinha acabado de ir morar com ela e fui deixar algumas coisas que minha mãe tinha mandado pra ela, minha irmã havia passado primeiramente para faculdade de Braavos, onde cursou engenharia elétrica por dois anos, embora seu desejo fosse cursar engenharia mecânica aqui em Winterfell, mas com a recusa do meu padrasto de ajudar, uma vez que queria que Arya fizesse administração ou contabilidade para assumir os negócios no futuro. Minha irmã nunca se interessou pelo negócio de sua família, em contra ponto meu padrasto se recusou a pagar seus estudos, ficou revoltada, mas conseguiu bolsa integral em Braavos, nessa altura ela não pensou duas vezes, uma vez que também queria ficar longe de casa, nossa família mora em ponta da tempestade que fica a uma hora e vinte daqui de carro. Depois de um tempo ele cedeu e se desculpou com ela, Arya então resolveu tentar de novo vestibular pra cá e dessa vez conseguiu uma bolsa parcial de 40%, eu me ofereci para pagar o restante, no entanto Stannis fez questão de pagar, desde então a relação deles está ótima novamente, embora eu suspeite que não vai permanecer assim por muito tempo, temo quando meu padrasto não vá reagir muito bem quando descobrir que Arya gosta de meninas.

Não o levem a mal, meu padrasto é um bom homem, mas ele era muito cabeça dura quando se tratava dessa coisas, ainda tinha o pensamento fechado acerca de tantas coisas, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha nove anos, ele era policial e se envolveu em um caso perigoso que custou sua vida, creio que foi essa tragédia que fez o homem que sou hoje, o caso do homicídio do meu pai nunca foi solucionado, esse foi um dos motivos que me levaram a entrar no direito.

Minha mãe já conhecia Stannis, seu irmão mais novo Robert era melhor amigo do meu tio Ned, mas apenas depois da morte do meu pai começaram a se aproximar, ele tinha perdido a esposa há pouco tempo também, os dois ajudaram um ao outro a atravessar esse momento difícil, logo depois do casamento minha mãe engravidou de Arya e anos mais tarde da minha irmã caçula Shireen que hoje tinha quinze anos, embora eu soubesse que ela não amava Stannis como amou meu pai, meu padrasto fazia muito bem a ela, juntos os dois construíram uma vida e uma família, família essa com a qual eu me importava muito.

Estacionei meu carro na frente da casa de Robb, buzinando, queria ir logo na concessionária resolver tudo o mais cedo possível, Arya iria ficar tão feliz com o presente que talvez, só talvez não ficasse com raiva de mim quando descobrisse sobre Dany e eu.

Robb saiu de casa, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa de flanela azul, era estranho vê-lo fora das suas roupas de policial, Elia estava ao lado dele segurando a pequena Sunny, de nove meses nos braços, eles estavam casados a dois anos, juntos a pouco mais de três, Robb havia atendido um chamado de socorro dela, um cara conhecido como montanha havia atacado, pelos deuses, ele era porra de um maníaco sexual, ele havia atacado mais de cinco mulheres em Winterfell, incluindo Elia.

Meu primo a encontrou quase morta, Robb custumava dizer que foi a pior cena que ele viu nesses anos de polícia, ele ficou obcecado em pegar esse cara, então com minha ajuda e a do promotor Jeor Mormont conseguimos colocar esse monstro na cadeia, onde era o seu lugar, foi durante o julgamento que percebi que a preocupação do meu primo por Elia estava acima do profissional, no entanto ela estava passando por uma fase difícil, meu primo então foi paciente se tornou um amigo primeiro e esperou pacientemente por um período de um ano para chama-la para sair, desde esse dia não separaram mais.

\- Bom dia Jon, como você está? – Elia perguntou educadamente quando saí do carro para cumprimentá-lo.

\- Estou ótimo e essa menina linda, como está? Dando muito trabalho? – Perguntei pegando Sunny nos meus braços, que riu feliz quando depositei vários beijos no seu pescoço, ela havia puxado a Robb a não ser pelo cabelo preto e os olhos castanhos que herdou da mãe.

\- Ela está ótima, só deixando a mamãe dela maluca agora que começou  a emgatinhar, não para quieta um minuto, você precisa ver. – Respondeu enquanto Sunny apertava minhas bochechas com suas mãozinhas gordinhas, ela era muito fofa.

\- Eu não quero nem pensar quando ela começar a andar. – Robb completou.

\- Ela está cada dia mais linda, nem parece que é filha de Robb. – Provoquei e Robb bateu no meu ombro enquanto a esposa ria.

\- Chega já, devolve minha bebê. – Robb pediu e eu segurei Sunny mais apertado.

\- Eu acho que ela não quer ir, ela quer ficar com o titio, não quer meu amor? – Perguntei olhando pra ela que sorriu pra mim tentando mexer nos meus cabelos.

\- Ela adora você, falei com sua mãe outro dia, ela disse que está passando da hora de você começar a fazer os seus, ela está louca para see avó. – Elia comentou e eu revirei os olhos, entregando Sunny de volta pra ela, depositando um beijo na sua testa.

\- Bem, ela vai ter que esperar mais um pouco. – Respondi e Robb riu, o encarei  confuso.

\- Vai ter que esperar bastante você quer dizer né, afinal nem namorada você tem. – Robb disse de forma provocativa.

\- Quem disse? – Perguntei tirando o sorriso do seu rosto, agora tanto ele quanto Elia me olhavam surpresos.

\- Não me diga que você voltou para oxigenada, quer dizer Val. - Elia questionou, as duas não se davam bem, foi uma das poucas pessoas que comemorou o meu término com a loira.

\- Não, Deus me livre, estou com outra pessoa, mas por enquanto é segredo, agora eu e seu marido aqui temos que sair pra comprar um presente de aniversário, quem sabe na próxima visita eu te conto. – Falei para morena que riu.

\- Provavelmente vou ficar sabendo hoje, você sabe que Robb vai me contar certo. – Provocou e eu ri, sim provavelmente ele iria, esse bocó era doido pela esposa.

\- E quem disse que vou contar pra ele? – Perguntei enquanto entrava no carro e os dois riram.

\- Aham sei, não se preocupe Snow, eu não vou contar pra ninguém prometo. – Ela respondeu piscando o olho pra mim, eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu adoro Elia, desde que ela se casou com Robb se tornou uma grande amiga.

\- Confio mais em você do que em seu marido. - Provoquei e Robb me mostrou o dedo do meio, recebendo uma bofetada da esposa no braço, me fazendo rir novamente.

\- Na frente da Sunny não Robb. – Disse chamando a sua atenção, ele suspirou se inclinando para depositar um beijo casto nos lábios da esposa.

\- Desculpa amor, qualquer coisa com você ou a neném me liga. – Pediu acariciando sua bochecha com carinho, eles eram uma família linda, eu realmente esperava ter algo assim um dia.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem, tome cuidado certo. – Ela pediu e ele sorriu a beijando mais uma vez.

\- Sempre, tchau amor, por favor não enlouqueça a mamãe está bem?- Pediu beijando a testa da bebê que sorriu pra ele, Robb entrou do meu lado no carro.

\- Da tchau pro papai e pro tio Jon amor. – Elia Pediu e Sunny acenou atrapalhada, fofa e nós acenamos de volta. Liguei o carro pegando o caminho mais próximo para a concessionária.

\- Ainda me pergunto como um cara  feio como você arrumou uma esposa tão bonita. – Falei e Robb riu.

\- É o charme Stark, meu caro Snow, mas que papo esse de que tá saindo com alguém, ontem mesmo você só falava em Dany pra cá, Dany pra lá, foi correndo buscar ela na delegacia. – Robb questionou e eu sorri, lembrando que foi graças a isso que eu e Dany ficamos ontem.

\- Exatamente. – Falei dando um olhar rápido pro meu primo que franziu a testa, podia ver os neurônios dele queimado.

\- Puta merda, não brinca Snow, porra, como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou chocado e eu ri enquanto girava o carro para rua a direita.

\- Ontem a noite quando eu saí da delegacia eu levei ela pra minha casa. – Expliquei.

\- Como assim pra sua casa? – Robb perguntou e eu girei os olhos, às vezes ele era pior que mulher querendo saber todos os detalhes.

\- Arya tinha um encontro ao que parece, e o alojamento da amiga que ela iria dormir já tinha fechado.

\- Então o nobre Snow gentilmente ofereceu seu apartamento para ela passar a noite, eu presumo. – Disse ele me dando um sorriso de lado.

\- O que eu posso dizer, eu sou um cara legal, nunca deixaria uma garota passar a noite na rua. – Falei e eu estava sendo sincero, aliás, não tinha nem passado na minha cabeça que a noite terminaria  com Daenerys enrolada nos meus lençóis comigo ao seu lado.

\- Tá, você levou ela pra casa e aí o que aconteceu, ou melhor, como aconteceu? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha na minha direção.

\- A gente conversou um pouco, depois ofereci meu quarto para ela dormir e fiquei no sofá, ter ela no meu quarto estava me matando você sabe como eu sou louco por essa mulher, então resolvi me aliviar um pouco, se é que você me entende, em algum momento ela saiu do quarto e chamou o meu nome, imediatamente eu parei o que estava fazendo e tentei me recompor,  perguntei se Dany precisava de algo, ela perguntou se eu estava pensando nela, em algum momento eu tinha falado o seu nome em voz alta, porra Robb eu não consegui me controlar mais, algo no olhar dela me disse que ela também me queria, então a gente se beijou e você deve imaginar como terminou, porra Robb foi incrível, eu juro pra você que nunca senti algo assim antes. – Contei estacionando em frente a concessionária.

\- Cara eu nem sei o que o que te dizer, você finalmente ficou com a garota dos seus sonhos, então vocês decidiram continuar se encontrando? – Robb questionou e eu sorri.

\- Sim, estamos juntos oficialmente agora, eu acho que não seria capaz de ficar longe dela agora. – Confessei, eu tinha certeza disso, pensar em ficar longe de Dany chegava a doer, eu tinha passado tanto tempo me alimentando   dos nossos breves momentos juntos, pequenas brincadeiras, algumas conversas, mas agora depois do que aconteceu ontem tudo mudou, uma noite foi o suficiente para que ela escravizasse meu coração, eu queria me perder nela, me perder no seu amor.

\- Você sabe que isso pode ser difícil certo? O relacionamento de vocês dois, quero dizer. – Robb questionou e eu assenti sabendo que ele estava correto.

\- Sim eu sei, por isso ela achou melhor mantermos tudo entre nós por enquanto, sei que Arya vai pirar, ela e minha mãe não superaram ainda meu término com Val.

\- Não é disso que eu estou falando cara, com isso eu sei que você vai saber lidar, eu quero saber se você vai conseguir administrar um relacionamento com uma garota que é praticamente treze anos mais nova que você, que é totalmente diferente do tipo de mulher que você está acostumado Jon, Dany já passou por muita coisa na vida, ela é muito nova, eu só quero ter certeza que você sabe onde está se metendo e que não está pensando só com a cabeça de baixo. – As palavras de Robb me surpreenderam, eu entendi as suas preocupações, no entanto a onda de raiva me atingiu quando ele insinuou que Dany era apenas sexo pra mim.

\- Porra Robb, foda, você sabe que eu não quero só sexo com ela, se fosse só isso que eu estivesse procurando eu teria ficado com Val, você sabe melhor que ninguém o que sinto por Dany, quer dizer, eu achava que sabia. – Reclamo ofendido, meu primo suspira passando a mão no rosto.

\- Eu sei Jon, me desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu não duvido dos seus sentimentos por ela, eu só quero que você tome cuidado certo, aquela garota é especial, e eu não quero ver nenhum de vocês dois feridos. – Robb argumentou e eu assenti, entendo onde ele queria chegar, eu nunca fui um cara muito esforçado nos meus relacionamentos, eu nunca foi um babaca também, mas também não fui um namorado nota dez, eu nunca tinha me apaixonado de verdade antes da platinada, as mulheres com quem me relacionei entendiam o meu jeito frio, eu sempre arrumava uma forma de compensa-las na cama, sempre procurei aquelas que estavam mais preocupadas com uma boa foda do que com uma conexão emocional, isso foi o que me fez iniciar o meu relacionamento com Val, ela sabia lidar muito bem com o meu jeito, éramos parecidos em muitos pontos na verdade, no entanto Dany havia feito eu repensar tantas coisas, hoje eu era um cara totalmente diferente nesse sentido.

\- Não se preocupe irmão, eu sei o que estou fazendo, não é um jogo pra mim, eu sei que não fui o melhor namorado do mundo pra Val, ou para as outras garotas, mas Daenerys é diferente, ela é tudo que eu sempre quis, eu vou me esforçar dessa vez, tudo que eu quero é fazê-la feliz. – Expliquei e ele sorriu.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, como o mundo dá voltas, Jon Snow foi arrebatado pelo amor, quem diria, já posso ver você comprando ursinhos no dia dos namorados. – Brincou, eu dei um soco no seu ombro rindo.

\- Idiota, vamos logo comprar a moto para Arya, Elia vai ficar chateada se você chegar tarde para o almoço. – Falei abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Certo, deuses você sabe que Stannis vai querer comer seu fígado né. – Robb afirmou, eu sabia que ele estava certo, Arya sempre quis uma moto, meu padrasto nunca deu a ela falando que ela era muito nova, além de que era muito perigoso, mas Arya já ía fazer vinte e um, então eu pensei, porque não? Ela já tinha idade para ter o seu próprio veículo e também se mostrou bem responsável nos últimos meses, sei que Dany tinha grande influência nisso.

\- Eu sei lidar com ele, Arya não é nenhum bebê, sei que ela vai ser responsável.- Afirmei. Arya era louca por modelos clássicos, o problema que eles eram caros, eu não estava dando a uma garota de vinte anos uma moto que valesse mais de trinta mil.

Robb e eu encontramos depois de andar muito uma harley davidson softail 2002 cor vinho, apesar de usada estava em bom estado, o cara queria dezoito mil nela, com todo o meu charme de advogado consegui fazer ele vender por quinze mil dragões de ouro, Arya ia pirar com o presente, eu tinha acertado para a entrega ocorrer amanhã a noite na festa.

\- Sua irmã vai enlouquecer, a moto apesar de antiga está em perfeito estado. – Robb falou empolgado, ele adorava motos também, embora tenha tido que vender a sua quanto Sunny nasceu e comprar um carro, como ele disse, segurança do bebê em primeiro lugar.

\- Eu sei, mal posso esperar pra ver a cara dela. – Falei empolgado, eu mal podia esperar pra ver Dany de novo também.

\- Você e Elia vão né? Por favor não me deixem só com esses universitários loucos. – Pedi enquanto íamos em direção ao meu carro.

\- Sim nós vamos, estamos precisando de um pouco de diversão, não temos saído muito depois que a bebê nasceu, minha mãe vem ficar com ela para podermos ir. – Robb explicou, tia Cat morava em ponta da tempestade também com o tio Ned, embora os dois sempre vinham em Winterfell para ver a neta e checar Sansa.

\- Ótimo. – Falei abrindo o carro, mas antes de entrar vi uma pulseira na vitrine da joalheria ao lado da concessionária, então tive uma ideia.

\- Esperai aí um minuto Robb, já volto. – Falei pro meu primo que olhou para onde eu estava olhando e riu, andei rumo a loja, mas ainda ouvi meu primo dizer:

\- Você está tão apaixonado que quase não é engraçado, quase.

Ignorei, eu só conseguia pensar o quão bonita aquele pulseira ficaria no braço de Dany, entrei na joelheira e logo uma vendedora se aproximou, ela tinha cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, Shae, ele leu no crachá.

\- Bom dia, no que eu posso ajudar o senhor, procurando algo especial ou só dando uma olhada?- Perguntou sorrindo abertamente pra mim.

\- Na verdade eu queria aquela linda pulseira de prata com ametista que está na vitrine. – Falei animado e ela sorriu.

\- Certo, eu vou pegar pra você, me dê um minuto. – Ela pediu e foi em direção ao vidro, voltando pouco depois com a peça que chamou  minha atenção, de perto era ainda mais bonita, as ametistas estavam no centro dos corações que a pulseira tinha.

\- Eu vou levar esse. – Afirmei sem perguntar o valor, eu tinha uma vida financeira bastante estável, meu pai me deixou uma boa herança, ações no mercado financeiro que rendiam uma boa grana, além que eu ganhava muito bem sendo assistente do promotor de Winterfell.

\- Você tem certeza? Não quer olhar outras opções? – A vendedora perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

\- Não, essa é perfeita. – Falei entregando de volta pra ela.

\- Certo, ela custa quatrocentos e cinquenta anos dragões de ouro, ela é banhada com prata e tem garantia de um ano. – A vendedora explicou e peguei o cartão na minha carteira.

\- Ótimo, vou pagar no débito, você poderia embalar pra presente por favor?  - Pedi, ela me encarou me dando um sorriso falso.

\- Claro, presente para sua irmã ou mãe talvez? – Perguntou enquanto eu fazia o pagamento, olhei em seus olhos, ela tinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

\- Namorada. – Respondi vendo um flash de decepção cruzar o meu olhar.

\- Bem, ela é uma garota de sorte em ter um namorado tão bonito e gentil – Sussurrou enquanto colocava a caixinha com a pulseira dentro de uma embalagem de presente, eu neguei com a cabeça.

\- Acredite, o sortudo sou eu, ela é incrível. – Falei pegando a sacola de suas mãos.

\- Claro, aqui está meu cartão, se precisar de alguma coisa me procure, eu não sou ciumenta. – Falou piscando pra mim, segurando o cartão.

\- Melhor não, eu estou muito satisfeito com a minha garota, mas tenho certeza que você vai achar a sua pessoa Shae. – Falei tocando no seu crachá, ela suspirou.

\- Uma pena, poderíamos nos divertir, mas já que é assim, tenham uma boa tarde, espero que ela goste do presente. – Falou.

\- Eu também, tenha boas vendas. – Falei me despedindo, Shae era uma mulher bonita, mas agora eu era um cara comprometido eu não iria fazer nada que pudesse estragar o que eu estava começando com Dany, não depois de tanto tempo sonhando com essa chance.

Depois disso deixei Robb em casa e fui para o meu apartamento, a tarde quando eu estava estudando um caso, olhei para o embrulho em cima da mesa e sorri pensando nela, então resolvi enviar a mensagem.

 

**Já estou com saudades, não vejo a hora de te ver de novo. -  J. S.**

Enviei e ela não respondeu, então imaginei que estivesse com minha irmã. Mais tarde quando estava me preparando para deitar senti o celular vibrar.

**Também estou com saudades, passei o dia pensando em você, desculpa a demora pra responder, estava ajudando Arya com os preparativos da festa.**

Sorri convencido, sentindo algo se agitar no meu estômago, então digitei de volta:

**Sem problemas baby, como eu queria você comigo aqui agora, acabei de notar que minha cama parece meio vazia sem você enrolada nos meus lençóis.**

Demorou um pouco, mas ela respondeu com uma carinha triste:

**Acredite, gostaria muito de estar aí com você agora, infelizmente não tinha como eu escapar hoje.**

Digitei de volta:

**_Eu sei, ao menos vou te ver amanhã, tem tantas coisas que quero fazer com você amor._ **

Provoquei, tinha tantas coisas que eu queria experimentar com ela.

**Temos que ser discretos na festa, não se esqueça, agora fale um pouco dessas coisas que você quer fazer comigo.**

Pediu e eu sorri, me sentindo excitado ao pensar em tudo que tenho em mente para nós dois.

**_Se você vier dormir comigo amanhã, eu te conto._ **

Propus não querendo passar outra noite longe dela.

_**Tentador, mas temos que pensar em algo para dizer a sua irmã.** _

Respondeu, ela estava certa, suspirei, não basta Dany ser amiga de Arya elas ainda eram colegas de quarto, se ela dormisse fora, Arya iria saber então iria querer saber porque.

**Diz que você conheceu um cara muito gostoso e vai pra casa com ele, simples assim.**

Ela não demorou pra responder:

_**Ela vai querer saber imediatamente quem é o cara, você não conhece sua irmã?** _

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo pra responder meu celular vibrou novamente.

_**Relaxe já sei o que vou fazer, mas você tem que fazer valer a pena viu, odeio mentir para minhas amigas.** _

Ela respondeu, sorri imediatamente ansiosa para tê-la outra vez aqui nos meus braços.

_**Não se preocupe amor, eu vou.** _

Respondi adicionando uma carinha travessa, então ela respondeu com uma palavra:

_**Ansiosa** _

Enviei de volta:

_**Não mais que eu baby, pode apostar.** _

Outra mensagem:

_**Eu tenho que ir agora, estão precisando de mim, boa noite querido, até amanha**_.

Digitei de volta:

_**Até amanhã amor, durma bem, um beijo nessa sua boca linda.** _

Ela mandou uma carinha envergonhada, então me lembrei como ela era ainda mais linda quando ficava envergonhada.

**Beijos**.

Ela mandou por último e coloquei o celular na cabeceira, deitando na cama eu rolei para o lado onde Dany adormeceu ontem a noite, em busca de algum resquício do seu cheiro nele, fechei os olhos tentando dormir sabendo que nessa noite uma platinada me visitaria nos meus sonhos.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Terminei de ajudar Loras a guardar os instrumentos no quarto, ele resolveu ficar hospedado numa pensão aqui próxima da universidade, eu dormiria aqui hoje, Arya e as meninas tinham saído ainda há pouco, agora eu só queria descansar e aproveitar o tempo com ele, depois de amanhã ele retornaria a pedra do dragão, tinha algumas apresentações agendadas.

Loras era meu melhor amigo, desde sempre, crescemos juntos, nossos pais tinham alguns negócios, ele era mais que um amigo, ele era minha família, sempre me ajudando e me apoiando nas horas mais difíceis, se estava aqui hoje era por causa dele, porque ele estava lá, quando o meu pai quase me destruiu, foi o único que enxugou minhas lágrimas quando minha mãe morreu.

\- Um dragão de ouro por seus pensamentos. – Loras disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos, ele tinha saído do banheiro vestindo um short de moletom preto e sem nenhuma camisa, me dando uma visão perfeita da tatuagem de dragão desenhada no seu peito.

\- Preciso de um favorzinho. – Pedi lembrando do pedido de Jon para dormir com ele amanhã, eu queria muito, muito mesmo, embora significasse mentir para as meninas, mas ao menos era por uma boa causa.

\- O que você quiser, se for algo sexual acho que tenho algumas camisinhas na bolsa. – Disse brincalhão me fazendo ficar vermelha.

\- É algo sexual. – Falei entrando na brincadeira, a cara de espanto dele me fez gargalhar.

\- Sem graça você. – Ele disse pegando uma almofada e tacando em minha direção.

\- Agora é sério, preciso que você me cubra amanhã, eu vou dizer as meninas que vou dormir aqui, mas não vou, entendeu? – Perguntei e ele assentiu enquanto vestia uma camisa branca.

\- Onde você vai dormir então? – Ele perguntou desconfiado cruzando os braços, resolvi contar a ele, sei  que Loras nunca me trairia.

\- Estou com alguém Loras. – Confessei e ele me olhou com seus olhos claros, uma expressão que não consiguia decifrar.

\- Certo, mas porque você tem que mentir para suas amigas sobre isso então? Porra Dany ele não é casado é? – Perguntou, fiquei de joelhos na cama para responder.

\- O que? Claro que ele não é casado eu não sou dessas, você me conhece mais que isso. – Respondi agitada.

\- Ei calma aí D,  só achei estranho você não poder contar para suas amigas sobre isso, o que você queria que eu pensasse. – Explicou e eu suspirei voltando a sentar corretamente.

\- É recente, queremos manter isso para nós mesmos por enquanto. – Digo tentando fazer Loras entender o porquê estou agindo assim, mas escondendo o verdadeiro motivo, não podia falar para ninguém que estou com Jon pelo menos por enquanto, Loras anda até onde estou e toca meu rosto com carinho.

\- D, eu te conheço, me diz o porquê disso você sabe que pode confiar em mim, nunca mantemos nada um do outro lembra. – Ele pede e eu suspiro, sabendo que isso é verdade, no fundo quero manter isso dele porque não sei qual vai ser sua reação, Loras posso sempre foi muito protetor sobre mim, pelos deuses, ele era mais protetor comigo de que com sua irmã, para alguém sem família como eu, era bom saber que eu tinham alguém assim por mim, no entanto podia ser um pé no saco as vezes.

\- É Jon. – Confesso e vejo ele franzindo o cenho por um minuto tentando lembrar quem é Jon, vejo o reconhecimento nos seus olhos, seu rosto endurece e sei que ele não está satisfeito.

\- Me diz que você não está falando do Jon irmão de Arya, do cara que é mais de dez anos mais velho que você – Pediu. Eu  balançei a cabeça confirmando, então caí na cama deitada me preparando para o seu discurso, o porque eu não deveria fazer isso e blá blá blá.

\- D, você só pode estar brincando comigo, como você sabe que não é apenas um diversão pra ele? Ele nem quer contar pra ninguém que estão juntos, não é?  – Ele pergunta.

\- Viu, era por isso que eu não queria contar Loras, acredite, não tem nada que você possa dizer que vai fazer eu mudar  de opinião, eu o conheço, eu sei que ele é sério em relação a nós, foi eu que pedi para não contarmos a ninguém, Arya provavelmente vai pirar e eu quero tempo antes de lidar com isso, sim, eu posso quebrar a cara, eu sei, ou ser feliz pra sempre, não tem como saber, o amor é um tiro no escuro como sua irmã costuma dizer, a gente só tem que encontrar a pessoa com quem valha a pena arriscar levar uma bala,  essa pessoa para mim é o Jon.

Olheu nos seus olhos azuis e ele me deu um sorriso triste, eu podia ver a mágoa brilhando dentro do seu olhar e me dói, porque no fundo eu sei o porquê dele estar assim, eu nunca quis magoar Loras, ele me deu tudo e eu fui uma péssima amiga em troca.

Eu perdi a minha virgindade com ele, tinha sido um dia difícil e eu precisava de algo pra limpar a minha mente, eu não pensei direito, eu só queria esquecer o que aconteceu, então ele estava lá e eu o beijei, ele não queria no início, ele sabia que minha cabeça não estava no lugar certo, mas eu insisti e o provoquei, então ele cedeu, foi especial, ele foi doce e cuidadoso, eu amava Loras, mas não da forma que ele esperava, eu nunca senti paixão por ele, certamente eu nunca me senti com ele como eu me sentia com Jon.

A culpa quase me fez tentar uma vez, mas não valia o risco, como eu disse, ele era meu Porto Seguro, um relacionamento amoroso poderia terminar de forma  desastrosa, eu era uma filha da puta egoísta que não conseguia deixar ele ir, com o tempo ele seguiu em frente, namorou garotas e garotos também, então tudo ficou bem, éramos apenas os melhores amigos de sempre de novo.

Mas agora vendo o olhar no seu rosto, sinto que ele ficou chateado com minhas palavras, não por me amar ainda, tenho certeza que esse ônibus já partiu há muito tempo, o que era um alívio, mas sim porque eu nunca tentei, porque eu nunca lhe dei uma chance.

\- Você é grandinha, sabe o que faz, só tome cuidado  D, eu não quero te ver sofrer, eu juro pelos sete que se ele te machucar, eu não ligo pra quem ele é, eu vou quebrar a cara dele, eu vou te ajudar amanhã – Falou e eu pulei da cama o abraçando, Loras me apertou no seus braços e eu sorri sentindo o perfume de pinho que vinha dele.

\- Obrigada, você é o melhor amigo de todos. – Falei deitando a cabeça no seu peito enquanto ele acariciava os meus cabelos.

\- Eu sei, você é muito sortuda de me ter como amigo, inclusive eu gostaria de acrescentar  – Disse divertido.

\- O pior é que isso é verdade. – Falei me afastando dele dando um pequeno beliscão na sua barriga.

\- Então me conta como esse Jon conseguiu roubar seu coração? – Perguntou, seus olhos me olhando de novo com aquele olhar caloroso, tudo estava bem, como eu disse, Loras me via apenas como uma amiga agora, na verdade até como uma irmã mais nova, tudo estava como deveria estar entre nós.

\- É uma história longa. – No restante da noite eu e Loras conversamos por horas antes de eu desmaiar de sono, ele confessou que estava saindo com um cara em pedra do dragão e as coisas estavam ficando mais sérias,  ele estava até cogitando entrar em um relacionamento aberto com ele, isso me deixou tão feliz, Loras era especial, merecia toda felicidade do mundo, acordei cedo eu iria preparar o bolo de Arya, não resisti e enviei uma mensagem para Jon:

Tudo certo para hoje, contando as horas pra te ver de novo Snow. Bjs

O celular apitou de volta.

Você não é a única amor, dormi sentindo o seu cheiro nos meus lençóis, não vejo a hora de ter você entre eles de novo, um beijo nessa boca linda.

Sorri, sentindo o meu coração acelerar dentro do peito, suas palavras me fizeram corar levemente, acendendo uma pequena chama dentro de mim  ao recordar de tudo que fizemos naquela cama, seus beijos, a forma possessiva que ele reivindicou o meu corpo com o seu, o meu coração ele já tinha conquistado a um tempo, pelos deuses, eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso, eu tinha um bolo para preparar.

Depois de terminar o preparo do bolo, Arya veio me buscar com Tyene na cozinha da universidade, Loras nos encontraria só na festa,  eu tinha feito um bolo de unicórnio, ela riu alto quando viu, esse era o meu presente pra ela.

\- Adorei, ficou lindo Dany. – Disse me abraçando.

\- E parece delicioso. – Tyene falou e eu ri. - Dei uma espátula pra ela com um pouco de cobertura, ela aceitou experimentando.

\- Aí pelos deuses você cozinha tão bem. – Falou provando a massa.

\- E aí como foi à noite? – Arya perguntou maliciosamente, ela sabia que eu tinha perdido a virgindade com Loras, então na sua cabeça louca isso era o suficiente para ela achar que ainda ficaríamos juntos, girei os olhos.

\- Não tão boa quanto a de vocês duas, eu suponho.- Provoquei e Tyene ficou vermelha, as duas estavam juntas a um tempo já, mas o romance ainda era secreto por causa das famílias.

\- Dany, pare de deixar a minha namorada sem graça. – Arya pediu e eu ri.

\- Então pare de insinuações sobre mim e Loras, já tô cansada de  explicar que somos só amigos, ouviu amigos. – Falei e Arya deu os ombros.

\- Se você diz, Dany você uma gata, pelo amor dos deuses vê se arruma pelo menos um gatinho pra te dar um trato hoje. – Arya diz me cutucando, se ela soubesse que eu já tinha arrumado.

\- Arya. – Tyene chamou a atenção dela.

\- O quê? Ela é jovem tem que curtir a vida, ser feliz. – A morena argumentou.

\- Eu sou feliz Arya, não se preocupe, na hora certa eu vou arrumar alguém, agora vamos guardar esse bolo porque temos mil coisas pra fazer ainda hoje. – Falei e as duas concordaram, guardamos o bolo na geladeira e fomos resolver os outros assuntos pendentes.

Pvo Jon

Estava esperando Robb e Elia no carro, eu estava um pouco nervoso para ver Dany de novo, porra, eu parecia um adolescente, tinham sido difícil até escolher uma roupa, não queria usar nada que me fizesse parecer sério demais ou me vestir feito um universitário idiota que provavelmente encontraria por lá, por fim vesti uma calça jeans preta com uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta preta por cima.

Elia e Robb saíram de casa, meu primo usava uma calça Jeans azul escura e uma camisa vermelha de flanela, Elia usava um vestido florido amarelo longo com uma abertura lateral na perna abaixo do joelho e uma jaqueta jeans por cima do ombro.

\- Jon Snow chegando na hora marcada, temos um milagre aqui.- Robb brincou quando entrou no carro junto com a esposa.

\- Boa noite Jon. – Elia cumprimentou

\- Boa noite, você está linda. – Falei e ela sorriu agradecendo.

\-  Vamos? – Perguntei e Robb sorriu.

\- Alguém está ansioso aqui pra ver a namoradinha. – Robb disse me cutucando e eu bufei, Elia riu no branco de trás.

\- Você contou pra ela não foi? – Questionei e Robb assentiu.

\- Acredite, foi sob tortura. – Falou me fazendo girar os olhos.

\- Sei bem que tipo de tortura. – Resmunguei tentando parecer chateado, mas eu sabia que ele iria contar a esposa, Robb não escondia nada dela, nada mesmo.

\- Relaxe Jon, minha boca é um túmulo, além do mais sempre achei que isso ia acontecer cedo ou mais tarde, sempre senti essa energia sexual entre vocês dois. – Elia afirmou e eu sorri, ela sempre foi muito observadora, sempre pegando as coisas no ar.

\- Eu realmente gosto dela. – Confessei e Robb assoviou.

\- Jon Snow apaixonado é tão difícil de acreditar que vivi para ver isso. – Robb provocou e eu soquei seu ombro.

\- Deixe ele Robb, Snow vamos logo para você poder ver logo sua garota. – Elia pediu e eu liguei o carro, a festa seria no clube da universidade, Arya havia alugado o espaço.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos lá, não tive problemas para estacionar, ainda era cedo, havia poucas pessoas no local, quando estávamos nos aproximando da entrada vi minha irmã, ela estava usando uma saia preta com uma meia calça preta por baixo tênis e cropped da mesma cor com mangas até o pulso, minha vista escureceu quando eu vi quem estava com ela, pelos deuses, eu ia matar Arya, ao lado dela estava Val, a loira vestia uma saia branca dois palmos acima do joelho e uma camisa da mesma cor manga longa, que tinha um decote transparente que ia dos seios até a cintura um pouca acima do umbigo, onde a blusa caía com um corte rodado até a parte de cima da saia, os cabelos loiros estavam soltos um pouco abaixo do ombro, quando me viu ela abriu um sorriso, Arya viu e acenou pra gente.

\- Você tá muito fodido cara. – Robb sussurrou nas minhas costas.

\- Parabéns Arya. – Elia abraçou a minha irmã, enquanto Val se aproximou de mim.

\- Boa noite Jon. – Ela disse enquanto depositava um beijo no meu rosto.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei mal humorado.

\- Sua irmã me convidou, você sabe como ela me gosta de mim. – Respondeu sinicamente, eu sabia que ela tinha vindo por minha causa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe e aí o que acharam dessa primeira parte do bônus? Curiosa para saber sua opinião leitor


	3. Bônus parte 2

 

 

 

— Parabéns Arya, eu vou matar você. — Sussurrei a abraçando quando Robb a soltou.

— Deixa de ser chato e seja legal. – Arya pediu.

Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu tinha que procurar Dany antes que ela visse Val e pensasse alguma besteira. Foi como se meus pensamentos a atraíssem, Dany surgiu ao lado de Loras, ela estava tão bonita que me roubou o fôlego, usava um short curto preto de couro, uma blusa branca de tecido leve com a manga aberta que deixava seus braços soltos, a parte de cima adornada com fios dourados, o cabelo estava solto com cachos indomáveis, ela usava um batom vermelho intenso nos lábios e eu só conseguia pensar em tomá-los contra os meus. Ela olhou diretamente para mim e sorriu, eu sorri de volta esquecendo tudo ao meu redor, então seus olhos giraram para as pessoas ao meu lado e sua expressão mudou, os olhos ametistas me olharam cheios de decepção, porra, ela tinha entendido tudo errado, ela achou que Val tinha vindo comigo, o pior é que eu não podia explicar nada para ela agora. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo a caminhonete com o presente de Arya chegou.

 — O que é aquilo? — Minha irmã perguntou animada apertando o meu braço com força.

— É o seu presente de aniversário. — Expliquei e ela pulou de alegria ao meu lado, Robb ajudou o cara a descer a moto enquanto eu entregava as chaves para ela, Arya pulou nos meus braços me abraçando forte.

— Obrigada Jon, você é o melhor, eu não acredito nisso, você sabe a quanto tempo eu quero essa moto não sabe. — Falou. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade.

— Sim, eu sei. Vai lá ver o seu presente mais de perto. — Falei e ela sorriu correndo em direção a moto, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes.

— Dany vem aqui ver o presente incrível que Jon me deu. – Arya gritou para ela que começou a vir em nossa direção junto com seu amigo de infância. Dany costumava falar sempre dele durante os natais que ela passou com minha família, no começo eu não nego que sentia um pouco de ciúmes sobre essa cara, no entanto, a forma que ela falava dele era tão fraternal que eu sabia que ele não era uma ameaça, além de que eu estava namorando na época, ainda lutando para tirar a amiga da minha irmã dos meus pensamentos.

— Tira uma foto por favor. — Arya pediu e Dany tirou o celular do bolso para tirar a foto, então aproveitei a chance para ficar perto dela.

— Posso ver? — Pedi e ela me passou o celular sem dizer uma palavra, seus dedos tocaram levemente os meus, o que foi suficiente para me fazer sentir um pequeno choque no meu corpo.

— Arya a convidou, eu não tive nada com isso, eu juro. – Sussurrei baixinho fingindo que estava comentando algo sobre a foto, então ela me olhou estudando os meus olhos, procurando um traço de mentira dentro deles, ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, eu sabia que ela tinha acreditado nas minhas palavras.

— Vem tirar uma foto comigo Jon. – Arya pediu e eu entreguei o celular de volta para Dany.

Depois de um tempo Arya estacionou a moto perto do meu carro, fomos para o salão de festas, parecia uma boate, o amigo de Dany era DJ, então ele era o responsável por agitar a festa, a cada hora que passava estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para mim ter que ficar longe de Dany. Robb, Elia e Val estavam sentados comigo na mesa, estávamos tomando alguns drinks, mas meus olhos não conseguiam parar de olhar para a figura platinada rebolando na pista, ela dançava com Arya, Tyene e Missandei, estava me deixando louco com toda aquela dança, quando Arya não estava prestando atenção, Dany aproveitava para me provocar, balançando o corpo sensualmente na minha direção, me encarando cheia de malícia, estava completamente duro já, minha vontade era de arrancar ela daquela pista,  escondê-la dos olhares de cobiça que os caras lançavam em sua direção e fazê-la minha.

— Se você continuar olhando para a amiga da sua irmãzinha desse jeito, logo elas vão começar a perceber querido. — Val Sussurrou ao meu lado, apesar da sua postura séria, eu senti a raiva por trás de suas palavras.

— Se perceberem o problema é meu. — Respondi ríspido, ainda não tinha entendido o que ela pretendia vindo até aqui.

— Jon você está tão cego pelo desejo que não consegue ver que você e essa menina nunca poderiam dar certo, ela é muito novinha amor, eu admito que o sexo pode ser até interessante, mas e depois, sobre o que vão falar? Deuses, o que sua mãe vai pensar de você namorando uma garota da idade de Arya? Seja racional Jon, além disso tenho certeza que ela prefere caras da idade dela, você viu o loirinho com quem ela chegou. — Val disse me provocando, eu só queria que ela calasse a maldita boca.

— Porque você não vai atrás de outra pessoa para destilar o seu veneno, não que seja da sua conta, mas aquele cara é um amigo de infância, você conhece Dany o suficiente para saber que ela não é como a maioria das garotas da idade dela, eu não ligo para a sua opinião querida, nós acabamos. — Falei e ela bufou me dando um olhar de desprezo, tomei um gole da minha cerveja e olhei novamente na direção de Dany, vi um cara indo na sua direção e me levantei imediatamente, Robb me segurou.

— Relaxa aí cara, não faz nenhuma besteira. — Ele falou e eu respirei fundo, olhando de novo percebi que Dany o tinha dispensado.

— Amor, vamos dançar um pouco. – Elia pediu para Robb, que sorriu para a esposa assentindo e depositando um beijo em seus lábios, eu sentia uma pontada de inveja, como eu queria poder fazer o mesmo com Dany, ao invés de ter que ficar apenas olhando a distância, estava contando as horas para essa festa acabar e poder levá-la para casa.

— Você é tão patético Jon Snow, desejando algo que nunca poderá ser seu. — Val provocou quando os dois saíram, ela já estava um pouco bêbada pelo que pude notar.

— Quem disse que não? — Perguntei, estava cansado de suas insinuações sobre Dany não se interessar por mim, Val não tinha ideia de quão errada ela estava, observei seus olhos me olharem furiosos.

— Não me diga que a ninfetinha abriu as pernas para você, ela é uma puta interesseira não é, me diz Jon, quanto ela cobra? — Perguntou me fazendo chegar ao meu limite de paciência, bati o punho na mesa com força.

— Chega, você passou de todos os limites, escuta aqui, nunca mais, nunca mais ouse falar da minha namorada assim de novo, você não vê que esse papel ridículo não vai te levar a lugar nenhum Val, você é melhor que isso porra. – Praticamente gritei as palavras para ela que já não me olhava com raiva, mas com mágoa e tristeza.

— Acho melhor você ir. — Falei quando ela não disse nada, no fundo eu não queria brigar com ela, Val foi importante em uma fase da minha vida, nosso relacionamento era fácil, ela entendia o meu jeito como nenhuma garota tinha feito antes dela, principalmente, ela era advogada então sempre estava ali pra me ajudar no trabalho, o problema é que isso tudo não foi o suficiente pra mim amá-la, sei que ela me traiu por vingança, eu não queria que tivéssemos que lutar, na verdade, eu esperava que pudéssemos ser amigos um dia, mas com essa postura que ela adotou sei que isso seria impossível.

— Acho que você tem razão, é melhor eu ir para casa. — Sussurrou bebendo mais um gole da bebida.

— Você quer que eu peça um Uber para você? – Perguntei, apesar de toda raiva que ela me causou não queria deixar ela sair sozinha nesse estado, quando ela me olhou de volta seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas, porra, eu não queria que tivéssemos chegado a esse ponto.

— Jon, me desculpe eu não deveria ter vindo, muito menos falado essas coisas pra você. — Ela pediu e eu respirei fundo, levei as minhas mãos ao seu rosto limpando algumas lágrimas, em todo o nosso relacionamento eu só tinha a visto chorar três vezes, ela raramente perdia o controle das emoções, por um minuto me senti mal por ser a razão dela estar dessa forma.

— Está tudo bem, só vá para casa. — Pedi afastando a mão de seu rosto.

— Vem comigo, eu ainda te amo Jon, eu te amo muito mais do que eu queria, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar em você e de como éramos bons juntos. — Ela disse de forma desesperada, as coisas estavam se complicando cada vez mais.

— Val, pare com isso, por favor, essa não é você, eu estou com outra pessoa agora, quanto mais rápido você aceitar isso melhor. — Pedi, seus lábios se fecharam em um sorriso triste.

— Você pode continuar dormindo com ela, é isso que você quer, não é? Eu não ligo, contanto que você fique comigo, ela nem precisa saber, você pode ter nós duas se quiser. — Disse sedutoramente, descendo sua mão, tocando o meu membro por cima da calça, afastei sua mão imediatamente não acreditando nas palavras que acabei de escutar.

— Val pare com isso agora, pelos deuses, eu nunca poderia fazer isso com ela, muito menos fazer isso com você, acabou entendeu, nós nunca seríamos felizes juntos, eu nunca vou poder te dar o que você quer, eu sinto muito, vá para casa agora e vamos fingir que essa noite nunca aconteceu. — Falei me levantando e a deixando sozinha na mesa, provavelmente ela se arrependeria disso amanhã, quando estivesse lúcida novamente.

Procurei Dany na pista com as amigas, mas ela tinha sumido, fui até Robb e perguntei por ela.

— Ela disse que iria no banheiro, ela não parecia muito satisfeita com você, ela viu você tocando o rosto da Val, aliás que porra foi aquilo? — Ele perguntou e eu ignorei, precisava achar Dany agora.

— Depois eu te explico. — Gritei antes de sair. Haviam dois banheiros, um no piso onde estávamos e outro em cima, que era o que as meninas estavam usando, uma vez que o acesso na parte de cima era mais restrito, subi as escadas e vi a porta do banheiro, bati na porta para ter certeza que era ela que estava aqui.

— Saio em um minuto. — Sua voz soou de dentro do banheiro e sorri com a ideia que passou na minha mente.

Quando ela abriu a porta ofegou surpresa por me ver parado ali, então a empurrei de volta para dentro trancando a porta atrás de mim.

— Jon o que.. — Antes que ela terminasse, meus lábios estavam nos dela, ela estava tentando resistir, então mordisquei o seu lábio inferior a forçando abrir a boca para mim, ela tentou me afastar empurrando meu peito com os braços, então a segurei colando nossos corpos, minha língua invadiu a sua boca e eu gemi sentindo o sabor de morango com álcool que vinha dela, me afoguei nos seus lábios como um homem atrás de água no deserto, eu tinha esperado a noite inteira por isso, senti ela ficando mole em meus braços, sua resistência indo embora e logo ela estava me beijando de volta, me deixando louco, meus pulmões começaram a reclamar por ar, então quebrei o beijo, ela suspirou em busca de ar e eu sorri em sua direção, ela sorriu de volta por um segundo antes de fechar a cara na minha direção, seus olhos faiscando de raiva.

— Val sabe que você está aqui? — Perguntou brava me fazendo sorrir por causa de seu ciúme.

— Provavelmente, já que ela sabe que só tenho olhos para você. — Falei a puxando, seu corpo colou no meu, ela me olhou surpresa.

— Você falou sobre nós para ela? – Perguntou nervosa.

— Talvez. — Falei descendo minhas mãos para a sua cintura.

— E se ela contar a alguém? — Perguntou preocupada, acariciei o seu rosto sentindo a sua pele quente sob meus dedos.

— Ela não iria tão longe baby, na verdade ela sabe o que sinto por você antes mesmo de você saber. — Confesso e seus olhos púrpuras me encaram com curiosidade.

— Ela sempre soube, exatamente por isso que nunca deu certo entre nós, porque toda vez que eu estava com ela, era em você que eu pensava. — Falei enquanto a prendia entre mim e a parede.

— Sempre foi você amor, só você. — Falei tomando seus lábios contra os meus mais uma vez, ela estava totalmente entregue dessa vez, suas mãos subiram para o meu pescoço me puxando pelo cabelo para ficar mais perto, como era bom sentir o seu corpo contra o meu, nossas línguas dançando lentamente uma contra a outra, o desejo crescendo dentro de mim, puxei suas coxas pra cima e Daenerys entendeu o recado e as prendeu ao redor da minha cintura, gemi em seus lábios com o contato.

Abri os olhos ofegante, ela estava no mesmo estado que eu, a carreguei até a bancada de mármore da pia a colocando sentada lá.

— Você não sabe como foi difícil para mim te ver e não poder te beijar, te tocar. — Sussurrei descendo o meu nariz pelo seu pescoço, seu perfume invadindo meus sentidos, ela cheirava a baunilha com um toque de flores silvestres, não resisti e passei a língua no seu pescoço sentindo o gosto de sua pele na minha língua, ela provava a sal e calor.

— Jon... — Meu nome saiu acompanhado de um suspiro em seus lábios e sorri descendo minhas mãos apertando suas coxas descobertas pelo short, como eu a queria agora mesmo.

Peguei seus lábios nos meus novamente, os devorando, beliscando seus lábios carnudos, senti suas mãos descerem pela minha camisa, indo direto para minha calça abrindo o botão e escorregando sua mão para o meu membro, puta merda, eu gemi na sua boca sentindo seus dedos finos me tocando lá, porra, essa mulher estava me roubando o juízo, eu acabaria fazendo uma loucura.

— Dany. — Repreendi lembrando de onde nós estávamos, no entanto, ela sorriu levantando da bancada e puxando minha cueca para baixo.

— Relaxe, me deixa cuidar de você. — Sussurrou sedutoramente, meu membro pulsou em sua mão em resposta, quando ela começou a descer para se ajoelhar na minha frente qualquer fio de juízo que eu tinha se foi.

Estremeci com a visão dela ajoelhada na frente do meu pau, no banheiro do clube, onde minha irmã estava fazendo aniversário, eu só podia ter perdido a cabeça porque pensar nisso me excitou ainda mais, estremeci quando ela depositou um beijo na cabeça circulando a língua, sem colocá-lo na boca.

— Porra, você está com fome por esse pau não está amor? — Perguntei a puxando levemente pelos cabelos, a fazendo olhar nos meus olhos, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, ela lambeu os lábios lentamente antes de responder.

— Sim.

— Eu sei que sim, ele é todo seu, faça o que quiser. — Falei e cinco segundos depois a sua boca estava no meu membro movendo pra cima e pra baixo entorno do meu cumprimento, suspirei de prazer sentindo o calor da sua boca úmida e quente contra meu pau, senti meu pênis bater em sua garganta enquanto ela me engolia com paixão, fazendo minha cabeça girar,  ela o pegou com a mão, segurando e bombeando enquanto continuava a girar a língua sobre ele, cada célula do meu corpo vibrando de prazer com o que ela estava fazendo, pelos deuses, eu não iria durar muito assim.

— Dany, pare. — Gritei para ela entre os gemidos, mas ela continuou ainda mais faminta, eu estava em combustão, sentindo cada parte do meu corpo vibrar de prazer, então eu explodi na sua boca, nossos olhares se cruzaram enquanto ela levava cada gota minha em seus lábios engolindo, pelos deuses, era a cena mais sexy que eu vi em toda minha vida. Ela levantou, meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que eu iria ter um troço a qualquer momento, puxei a abraçando enquanto meu corpo se acalmava.

— Você foi incrível amor, deixa eu te recompensar, falei mordendo levemente seu pescoço a sentindo se arrepiar, no instante em que desabotoei seu short houve uma batida na porta, Daenerys se afastou de mim num pulo, me olhando nervosa.

— Dany você está aí? — Uma voz masculina perguntou e ela respirou aliviada.

— Sim.

— Arya quer cortar o bolo, então é melhor vocês pararem o que estão fazendo aí, antes que ela comece a procurar vocês dois. — A voz explicou e eu olhei para Daenerys confuso.

— Saímos em um minuto. — Ela gritou de volta.

— É o Loras querido, ele sabe, inclusive ele vai dar cobertura para eu ir dormir na sua casa hoje. — Dany explicou depositando um selinho nos meus lábios.

— Já gostei desse cara então. — Falei a fazendo rir.

— Agora limpa a sua boca, está toda suja de batom. — Falou e olhei no espelho, vendo que ela tinha razão, tinha batom vermelho por toda a minha boca.

Comecei a limpar enquanto Dany lavava as mãos e tentava dar um jeito no cabelo, sem muito sucesso, eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso, mas na hora não pensei em nada. Abrimos a porta dando de cara com o loiro com quem ela chegou na festa, Loras me olhou dos pés a cabeça como se estivesse me analisando e para ser sincero, ele não parecia feliz em ter me encontrado com Dany.

— Obrigada por vim nos avisar. — Dany agradeceu segurando sua mão carinhosamente, algo se torceu dentro de mim.

— O que não faço por você? — Ele perguntou tocando o seu rosto levemente, a forma como ele olhava para ela estava começando a me incomodar, eu estava tentando ao máximo não fazer nenhuma besteira, sabia como a minha garota gostava dele.

— Melhor vocês não serem visto juntos agora. — Ele sugeriu se afastando dela para minha alegria.

— Você tem razão, eu vou na frente, vejo vocês lá embaixo. — Dany disse, antes que ela pudesse descer a puxei para um beijo leve, embora eu soubesse que ele sabia sobre nós, o homem das cavernas em mim queria que ele visse que ela estava comigo agora.

— Se comporte Snow. — Ela disse para mim quando quebramos o beijo, seguindo pelas escadas me deixando sozinho com seu amigo.

— Escuta aqui, Dany já passou por muita coisa, ela não precisa de um idiota que só queira diversão, ela quer mais que isso, ela precisa de mais, então se você não puder dar a ela mais que uma foda no banheiro, essa é a hora de cair fora. — Loras me disse de forma ríspida, tentei permanecer calmo.

— Eu amo ela, eu nunca faria nada para machucá-la, eu não sou um garoto idiota que não sabe o que quer, as minhas intenções com Dany são mais sérias do que você pode imaginar. — Falei para ele, eu me casaria com Dany um dia, eu casaria com ela hoje se ela quisesse.

— Espero que você esteja sendo sincero Jon Snow, ou as coisas não vão acabar bem para você. — Disse colocando a mão no meu ombro tentando me intimidar, se ele soubesse com os caras que estou costumado a lidar, veria que não tinha a menor chance de ele me causar qualquer tipo de medo.

— Recado dado amigo, não se preocupe, Dany está em ótimas mãos. — Disse enquanto começava a andar em direção a escada o deixando para trás, tentando me convencer que ele era apenas um amigo preocupado.

 

Pvo Daenerys

 

Eu ainda me sentia um pouco nervosa, eu não podia acreditar no que Jon e eu aprontamos juntos naquele banheiro, eu estava fora de mim, quando eu o vi conversando tão próximo daquela mulher meu peito se encheu de ciúmes, tudo o que eu queria era me aproximar e dizer para aquela oxigenada que ele era meu agora, sempre foi uma tortura ver eles juntos quando namoravam, eu era tão invejosa sobre isso, sabendo que ela o tinha e que ele nunca poderia ser meu. Mas agora estávamos juntos e era tão bom, quando ele me beijava eu me sentia no paraíso, já estávamos terminando de arrumar tudo para irmos embora, Arya estava meio bêbada, então Jon chamou um Uber pra levar ela, Tyene e Missandei para o dormitório da faculdade, eu ficaria aqui já que tinha dito que dormiria novamente com Loras, o que rendeu algumas provocações das minhas amigas, eu ignorei é claro. Depois que o Uber delas saiu, fui até meu amigo me despedir enquanto Jon esperava no carro, seus amigos estavam o ajudando a guardar o equipamento na van.

— Bem, eu já vou, obrigada por fazer isso por mim, adoro você. — Falei o abraçando, ele me apertou e suspirou no meu ouvido.

— Só tome cuidado ok. — Pediu me fazendo sorrir com a sua preocupação.

— Pode deixar. — Digo me separando dele, pegando minha mochila com as minhas coisas na van.

Indo na direção do carro de Jon senti o vento frio me atingir, me lembrando de que eu deveria ter trazido uma jaqueta, ele estava me esperando encostado de braços cruzados na sua BMW preta, quando ele meu viu indo na sua direção sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo que me deixava de pernas bambas.

— Vamos. — Falei apertando meus braços com frio.

— Vamos, pegue isso aqui parece que você vai congelar. — Falou tirando a jaqueta preta e oferecendo a mim, eu estava com tanto frio que aceitei, coloquei sentindo o seu cheiro nela, ele abriu a porta para mim e eu dei um selinho nele antes de entrar, fomos ouvindo música pelo caminho, Jon dirigiu o tempo todo com a mão na minha coxa, o silêncio nunca foi algo ruim entre nós, na verdade, sempre foi algo confortável, na maioria das vezes eu não fazia ideia de como puxar qualquer assunto com ele.

Quando entramos no apartamento Ghost correu para mim, eu brinquei com ele um pouco antes de Jon mandá-lo dormir e me puxar em direção ao seu quarto.

— Eu tenho algo para você. — Ele disse assim que entramos no quarto, sorri sentindo as borboletas no meu estômago, sabendo o que isso significava.

— Aposto que tem. — Falei ficando na ponta dos pés o beijando, ele riu na minha boca.

— Além disso, eu comprei algo para você hoje, espero que goste. — Confessou separando nossos lábios, pisquei os olhos surpresa com a revelação, Jon se afastou de mim para pegar um embrulho em cima da cama, ele parecia um pouco nervoso quando me entregou, o que me pareceu adorável, eu nunca tinha visto ele sem jeito antes.

Abri com cuidado a embalagem e perdi o ar por um minuto quando vi que era uma caixa de jóia, nervosa abri revelando uma pulseira de prata com alguns corações que tinham ametistas no centro, a jóia favorita da minha mãe, a pulseira era tão linda que eu não me sentia merecedora de algo assim, tão bonito e delicado e provavelmente caro.

— Jon é linda. — Falei e ele sorriu a pegando da caixa para colocá-la no meu braço esquerdo.

— Quando eu vi na vitrine eu sabia que o lugar dela era aqui com você, assim quando estivermos separados você vai ter algo para lembrar-se de mim. — Disse antes de depositar um beijo na palma da minha mão, isso foi tão doce que eu estava emocionada.

— Eu não preciso de uma pulseira para me lembrar de você, eu nem sei se mereço algo tão lindo assim. — Declarei vendo seu sorriso desaparecer.

— Meu amor, você merece muito mais que isso, ficou linda em você, exatamente como eu imaginei. — Antes que pudesse falar algo sua boca estava contra minha, um beijo doce, lento e cheio de carinho.

— Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de tomar um banho de banheira comigo agora. — Sugeriu, corei levemente com seu pedido, mordendo o lábio inferior, sorri.

— Achei que me quisesse na sua cama. — Brinquei tirando a jaqueta olhando dentro dos seus olhos escuros.

— Eu quero você em todos os lugares dessa casa amor, mas achei que seria divertido começarmos pela banheira. — Falou tirando a sua camisa me fazendo perder o ar com a visão da sua barriga definida.

— Por mim tudo bem, realmente estou precisando de um banho. — Respondi tentando parecer calma, ele sorriu indo em direção ao banheiro falando que voltava em um minuto.

Aproveitei para tirar o tênis, minhas roupas, mordi o lábio indecisa se deveria esperar Jon nua ou com a minha lingerie preta de renda que tinha escolhido propositalmente para essa noite, como ele demorou um pouco, decidi ir procurá-lo completamente nua, ansiosa pra ver a sua reação, embora eu não tivesse minha vida sexual muito ativa, não significava que eu não soubesse o que fazer na cama, eu entendia do assunto teoricamente, estava doida pra experimentar tudo com Jon na prática. Entrei no banheiro, ele tinha enchido a banheira que, diga-se de passagem, cabia pelo menos umas quatro pessoas lá dentro, ele não me viu, estava acedendo algumas velas, ele estava só de cueca box, a visão do corpo musculoso dele me fez ficar molhada.

— Você demorou, então resolvi vir atrás de você. — Falei e ele virou para me olhar, eu podia sentir seus olhos queimando de desejo enquanto ele estudava com cuidado cada parte do meu corpo, eu fiquei vermelha, mas segurei o olhar dele.

— Vem cá. — Ele chamou com a voz rouca e meu corpo se arrepiou em antecipação enquanto eu movia meus pés em sua direção.

— Daenerys, o que vou fazer com uma menina danada que nem você em? — Ele perguntou colocando o meu corpo no seu, podia sentir seu membro duro contra mim.

— O que você quiser, eu sou sua. — Declarei e ele sorriu subindo suas mãos para os meus seios os apertando levemente causando uma onda por todo o meu corpo.

— Isso mesmo amor, você é minha, só minha. — Murmurou fazendo-me sentir sua respiração quente contra minha bochecha, reivindicando os meus lábios num beijo cheio de possessividade que me deixou tonta, sentia suas mãos passeando por todo o meu corpo me deixando louca.

— Vem. — Ele disse me puxando para dentro da banheira, o segui entorpecida de desejo, sentindo a água quente tocando o meu corpo.

Jon afastou o cabelo do meu pescoço mordiscando um ponto sensível me fazendo gemer, ele então apertou minha bunda, me puxando para sentir a sua ereção dura contra o meu núcleo me fazendo gemer o seu nome,  enrosquei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura em busca de mais contato, enquanto ele desceu os seus beijos para os meus seios, beliscando o mamilo sensível com os dedos, depois passando a língua ao redor deles, ofeguei quando ele fechou os lábios em torno do bico, depois o sugou com força, repetindo o mesmo com outro, até que eles endureceram tanto que começaram a doer, fazendo minha intimidade latejar, apertei ainda mais as minhas pernas, sentindo o seu membro roçar perto da minha entrada.

— Deita. — Ele pediu me colando deitada na beirada na banheira abrindo as minhas pernas, mordi o lábio enquanto deitava sabendo exatamente o que ele iria fazer.

— Esperei a noite toda para ter essa linda buceta contra o meu rosto amor, tão molhada para mim. — Sussurrou enquanto me penetrava com um dedo.

— Tão doce. — Falou após levar o dedo a boca, eu estava louca já querendo sentir sua boca lá, como ele havia feito antes, como se ouvisse meus pensamentos Jon começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas na parte interna da minha coxa, subindo exatamente pra onde eu o queria.

Meu corpo tremeu quando sua língua encontrou a minha intimidade, ele a lambeu devagar, pequenos traços leves que foram o suficiente para me levar a loucura, senti seus dedos contra as minhas dobras abrindo-me lentamente enquanto ele deslizava sua língua mais fundo, ele sacudiu a língua contra meu clitóris latejante, fazendo uma pequena pressão me senti a beira do orgasmo, perto, mas ainda tão longe.

— Pelos Deuses Jon, isso é tão bom. — Sussurrei ofegante e pude sentir o seu sorriso contra minha pele, enquanto eu me contorcia em busca de mais contato, mas ele segurou as minhas pernas firmemente no lugar enquanto continuava a lamber as minhas dobras, sugando e beliscando o clitóris, eu gemia cada vez mais alto.

— Você não tem ideia de como é saborosa amor, eu poderia passar a noite toda aqui lambendo a sua buceta deliciosa, mas eu também quero sentir você vindo contra os meus lábios, então me diz amor, o que você quer que eu faça? — Perguntou enquanto tocava meu anus com seu polegar, eu não aguentava mais essa tortura, eu precisava vir.

— Jon por favor, pare de me provocar. — Pedi tentando controlar a minha respiração.

— Fácil amor, é só você me dizer o que você quer. — Respondeu sorrindo para mim como um demônio, a forma como ele me olhava deixou bem claro o que ele queria, ele queria que eu implorasse.

— Foda-se, eu quero gozar na sua língua, por favor. — Dei o que ele queria, desesperada para alcançar o meu prazer.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — Disse antes de desaparecer novamente no meio das minhas pernas sugando o meu clitóris entre os dentes com força, girando a língua em cima da carne sensível fazendo todo o meu corpo se contorcer debaixo dele, senti o meu corpo tremer,  minha boceta apertar em torno de sua língua, sentindo as ondas de prazer se aproximando cada vez mais até que eu explodi em um orgasmo delicioso, gritava incontáveis vezes o nome de Jon, enquanto ele continuou a me lamber avidamente, até não sobrar uma gota, eu respirava fundo tentando acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos, meu coração parecia que iria saltar fora do meu corpo.

— Eu adoro quando você diz meu nome assim amor, agora vem cá. — Disse ele com a voz profunda pesada de luxuria, tentei me mover de volta para dentro da banheira sentindo minhas pernas trêmulas ainda, ele me segurou em seus braços me beijando novamente e me provocando mordendo e chupando os meus lábios.

— Você foi tão má hoje comigo, rebolando naquela pista, me olhando sabendo que eu não podia fazer nada com você, agora você vai ter que rebolar daquele jeito em cima do meu pau, entendeu amor? — A forma que ele sussurrou essas palavras na minha orelha, sugando o meu pescoço com força, foi o suficiente para reacender a chama do desejo sobre mim.

— Sim. — Respondi e ele sorriu me puxando para encarar seus olhos, suas pupilas tão grandes que suas íris cinzas pareciam apenas manchas finas ao redor delas.

— Boa garota, agora vem que eu estou louco para estar dentro de você de novo. — Jon sentou na parte alta da banheira onde a água não alcançava me puxando com ele, ele segurou seu membro grosso e pulsante na minha direção, ele queria que eu montasse, então me posicionei em cima dele levando o seu membro para minha entrada, gemi enquanto eu colocava dentro de mim devagar sentindo um pequeno incômodo enquanto ele preenchia cada polegada minha, Jon segurou minha cintura com as mãos me impedindo de me mover.

— Você é tão perfeita, eu amo cada pedaço seu, adoro esses cabelos platinados, suas curvas, seu sorriso lindo, toda vez que você sorri tenho vontade de morder suas covinhas lindas, sua bunda dura. — Disse apertando ela com as mãos, me fazendo ofegar enquanto ele continuava com suas declarações.

— Amo a sua pele macia, quente, seus seios perfeitos. — Murmurou abaixando a cabeça para passar a língua sobre o bico ereto, me fazendo gemer. — Seus olhos violetas tão lindos, eu juro amor, um olhar seu é suficiente para me fazer perder o juízo, mas mais que isso, eu me apaixonei pela mulher forte que você é, amo seus lábios também. — Falou me puxando para mais um beijo, senti ele pulsar dentro de mim, então apertei minhas mãos em seus ombros me mexendo em seu colo, Jon gemeu nos meus lábios, eu adorava o som.

Jon apertou a minha cintura enquanto eu me movia de forma rítmica contra ele, não havia mais incômodo, só a sensação quente e prazerosa de ter ele dentro de mim, fiz o que ele pediu e rebolei no seu membro o ouvindo praguejar baixinho, ele começou a se mover comigo me fazendo sentir seu membro bater duro dentro de mim agora, me deixando louca, desci minhas unhas pelos seus bíceps cavando com força sentindo a sua pele quente se arrastando contra o meu clitóris entrando e saindo de mim, ele rosnou em resposta se balançando contra mim com força, eu estava êxtase, fechei os olhos sentindo as ondas de prazer por todo o meu corpo enquanto ele apertava minha bunda com força contra ele.

\- Olhe para mim Daenerys. — Ele exigiu me fazendo abrir os olhos.

— Amo essa sensação do meu membro dentro de você, você me faz me sentir tão bem, agora eu quero te ver gozar junto comigo, com você olhando dentro dos meus olhos. — Ele desceu o polegar acariciando o botão sensível enquanto eu moía meus quadris com força contra ele, então senti meu corpo enrolar novamente sentindo minha intimidade pulsar contra ele.

— Isso amor, eu estou quase lá também. — Ele disse entre os próprios gemidos, então meu corpo explodiu em outra onda de prazer me fazendo cravar os meus dedos em suas costas lisas, enquanto sentia sua semente encher cada centímetro do meu útero, Jon me puxou contra ele me abraçando enquanto nossas respirações normalizavam.

  — Acho que agora podemos tomar banho nessa sua incrível banheira. — Sugeri e ele riu.

— Sim amor. — Respondeu me puxando em direção a água.

Um tempo depois Jon e eu estávamos enrolados no seu sofá macio, comendo o bolo que eu trouxe do aniversário, vendo um programa idiota na TV.

— Isso está tão bom, você é tão talentosa amor. — Ele disse enquanto levava mais um pedaço do bolo a boca.

— Obrigada, estou pensando em ter ênfase em pâtissier quando entrarmos no último período, o problema que um dos professores é um pé no saco. —  Expliquei para ele, embora eu soubesse cozinhar de tudo, a maioria dos meus professores achavam que eu tinha um talento natural para sobremesas, o problema é que isso significava mais aulas com Daario, mais aulas ouvindo suas piadas machistas e suas cantadas idiotas, ele fazia isso não só comigo, mas com várias outras meninas, isso me deixava fervendo, mas não podíamos fazer nada, ele era sobrinho do reitor, todo professor que subiu contra ele foi arquivado, sempre arrumando um jeito de intimidar as garotas a deixar pra lá, no meu caso sendo bolsista isso era ainda pior, eu sabia que se o denunciasse poderia perder a bolsa e faltava tão pouco, apenas terminar esse semestre e o próximo, que seria apenas voltada a ênfase que escolhêssemos.

— Ele é exigente demais? — Jon perguntou me passando o prato com o bolo, brincando com a corrente da minha nova pulseira.

— Quem dera fosse isso. — Respondi comendo um pouco do bolo.

— Então qual é o problema amor? — Jon perguntou acariciando minha bochecha, eu não podia contar, provavelmente ele faria alguma besteira, eu não queria o envolver nos meus problemas, nós tínhamos acabado de começar a namorar.

— Ele é um idiota, narcisista. — Não era uma mentira, só não era toda a verdade.

— Sim, sei como é, mas não deixei ele atrapalhar o seu sonho, se é isso que você realmente quer fazer. — Jon falou e sorri o beijando levemente.

— Você tem razão gatinho. — Falei bocejando, eu estava tão cansada, o dia tinha sido agitado.

— Tem alguém com sono, vamos para a cama. — Ele disse pegando o prato para colocar em cima da mesa, quando deitamos na cama ele me puxou para deitar no seu peito mexendo carinhosamente no meu cabelo.

— Jon você acha que vai ser muito difícil quando Arya descobrir sobre nós? — Perguntei levantando cabeça para olhá-lo.

— Eu espero que não, mas não importa como for, enfrentaremos isso juntos. — Falou movendo uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha, beijando levemente meus lábios.

— Sim, juntos. — Murmurei voltando a deitar a cabeça no seu peito, ali sentindo o seu perfume, não demorou muito para eu adormecer nos seus braços.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso chegamos ao final desse bônus ..teremos mais capítulos no futuro...isso não é um adeus mais até logo... então sejam bonzinhos e me deixem saber o que vcs acharam desse capítulo da fic


End file.
